CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS:LOS ANGELES DEL TIEMPO
by SuzHerondale
Summary: Tessa, Will y Jem tienen que viajar al futuro para detener una nueva amenazad del magister, tienen que advertir a los que dirigen el instituto de nueva york. Clary y los demas Cazadores de sombras estan buscando a Sebastian cuando se enteran de que esta trabajando con un hombre del pasado al que llaman el magister por esto tendra que trabajar con Tessa, Jem y will
1. 1PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Tessa Gray estaba caminando, en una de las muchas calles pertenecientes a su pais, era de noche y el frio la estaba matando sin tan solo...

Algo se movio entre los arbustos el corazon de Tessa se acelero, de los arbustos salio una silueta, instintivamente Tessa se llevo la mano al angel.

-¿te asuste?-pregunta un joven como de unos diecisiete años, casbello negro rizado y ojos de un azul espectral.

-eres un...-me contuve para no decir una palabra no muy apropiada para una dama-Will, ¿donde esta Cartairs?

Will rio y dijo

-con Magnus, cerca del portal-will le ofrecio un brazo, Tessa decidio aceptarlo ultimamente no habia nada caballeroso en la actitud de Will, el se habia pasado dias y semanas enteras en la casa de magnus tratando de buuscar una solucion al problema, luego de tanta meditacion la encontraron.

Will quien habia estado agarrrando el brazo de Tessa lo solto y miraba aun muy asombrado como ella, hacia una luz circular azul, en el codice se referian a esto como un portal, Tessa gira un poco la cabeza y ve a Magnus y a Jem ambos vestidos con trajes negros, ellos tambien contemplaban el portal con cierto asombro.

-¿magnus?-dice Tessa llamando la atencion del brujo- ¿ estas seguro de que esto funcionara?

-totalmente-responde Magnus y sonrie- bueno tal vez solo un noventa porciento seguro.

Tessa frunce el ceño, Will rie, de todos el es que se ve mas relajado, Tessa supuso que era porque el sabia el plan a la perfeccion, si tan solo ella tambien lo supiera...

-¿Cual es exactamente el plan?-pregunta Jem, como leyendole la mente a Tessa.

-Bien, ustedes saltan en el portal, buscan el instituto de Nueva York, yo los esperare ahi.-responde Magnus en un tono alegre

-de acuerdo-dice Jem

-¿estas seguro de poder recordar esto, hasta entonces?-le pregunta Tessa a Magnus quien se encoje de hombros y dice:- he vivido y vivire para siempre como tu Tessa, y no creeo poder olvidar algo tan importante.

Tessa asintio, aun insegura

-Vamos, Tess-le animo Will- todo estara bien, ademas quiero ver como me recuerda la gente de esa epoca.

-de seguro como el cazador de sombras mas necio de la historia-dice Jem a modo de broma, will lo mira serio pero Jem y Tessa se rien

-Oh, se me olvidaba-dice Magnus y se toca los cabellos- en el futuro de seguro que la moda habra cambiado, asi que si las personas les pregunatan respondan que son del teatro

-y si nos preguntan de que obras somos-inquirio Jem

-yo... no se-dijo magnus y alzo las manos al aire-Inventen algo, Tessa tu y Will leen libros de seguro que algo se les ocurrira.

-No estoy muy segura...-empezo Tessa pero magnus la interrumpio

-Solo salten al portal si-dice Magnus

Jem, Will y Tessa se toman de las manos, Tessa penso no sin cierta excitacion, si vivo para siempre tal vez me encuentre con migo misma o con alguno de mis decendientes, claro si es que tengo.

Will toma aire y dice

-Listos

-listo-responde Jem, claramente asustado

-totalmente-responde Tessa al unisono

-Ves Jem-dice Will-deberias tener el mismo espiritu suicida que tiene Tessa

Tessa lo mira ceñuda Will y Jem, rien, talvez Will tenga razon, penso Tessa, tal vez si tenia un espiritu suicida, esto la hizo sonreir y con este pensamiento saltaron al portal.


	2. 2Presentaciones

1

PRESENTACIONES

Clary, se hallaba en el instituto, Isabell le habia puesto un mensaje a Clary para que vieniera, y ahora estaba en la escalera del instituto, Jace estaba a su lado vestia una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, Izzy hablaba con Simon y Alec miraba a Magnus preocupado

-¿ que es lo que estamos haciendo?-le pregunto Clary a Magnus

-no lo se-respondio magnus encogiendose de hombros- solo recuerdo que tenia que esperar a alguien aqui hoy.

-te acuerdas que tienes que esperar a alguien-dice Jace con sarcasmo- pero no sabes a quien.

-Gracias, Jace-dice Magnus en un tono alegre- recuerdo que una de las personas a las que espero era tan irritante como tu.

Jace sonrie con picardia, Magnus ponde los ojos en blanco y tomo el libro de Vathek, donde tenia una nota de cuando y donde debia esperar.

-Oh, dios-dice Izzy y señala con un dedo hacia el otro lado de la calle-miren eso

-Por el angel-dice Alec

Simon y yo seguimos confundidos, Jace no dice nada, Magnus se ponde palido y deja caer el libro, Clary sigue la mirada de Izzy y entonces los ve, tres jovenes, como de su edad, una chica alta que vestia un vestido rosa como los que se usaban hace cientos de años en inglaterra, tenia el cabello castaño recogido en un chongo alto, al cual solo se le escapaban dos rizos que le recorrian las mejillas, a su lado derecho habia un chico que tenia algo muy familiar, era alto y musculoso, con el cabello negro y ojos azules con pomulos delicados, al lado izquierdo de la chica estaba otro chico alto con el cabello y los ojos plateados tenia musculos pero no tanto como el otro.

Para cuando llegaron hasta nosotros magnus parecia muy nervioso

-Adentro todos-grito Magnus

Clary vio como los otros entraban se levanto y camino junto a Simon hasta la biblioteca.

al llegar todos se sentaron en diferentes lugares, menos los invitados y Magnus quien estaba diciendoles algo, parecio finalizar porque suspiro y se dio la vuelta

Estos son...-dijo Magnus y volovio a suspirar y señalo hacia la chica- esta es Theresa Gray-luego giro hacia el chico de cabello y ojos color plata- este es James Cartairs y este...-empezo magnus y respiro profundo parecia estar meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir-William Herondale.

La respuesta de todos fue una exagerada aspiracion, Jace que habia estado balanceandose en la silla se cayo y Alec que habia estado bebindo agua de una botella la escupio y empezo a ahogarse.

-¿ que cosa tan mala habre hecho?-le pregunta William a sus compañeros

-De ti esperamos muchas cosas malas-dijo James-Pero no una tan masiva

Magnus nos hizo una seña para que nos levantaramos, todos lo hicimos y nos pusimos en una fila , magnus se giro hacia los nuevos y empezo

-Esta es Clarissa Fairchild-dijo Señalando a Clary-pero le decimos Clary... oh, casi lo olivo William es will, James es Jem y Theresa es Tessa.

-¿Fairchild?-pregunto Will y miro a Clary esa mirada hizo que a clary se le acelerara el corazon-um... es decendiente de nuestra querida directora del instituto Charlotte Fairchild, pero se parece mas a Henry que a Charlotte.

¿quien era Henry? y ¿quien era Charlotte? se pregunto Clary

-Estos son-empezo magnus señalando a Alec e izzy- Alexander e Isabell Lightwood. pero le decimos Alec e Izzy

-Asi que los horribles Gideon y Gabriel si tuvieron decendencia-Will parecia asombrado

-¿horribles?-preguntaron Izzy y Alec al unisono. parecian ofendidos

-te dije que no eran nada horribles-le dice Tessa a Will y este pone los ojos en blanco

-aunque tambien pueden ser decendientes de Tatiana-agrega Jem a lo que Tessa y Will lo miran.

-de acuerdo...-dice magnus un poco extrañado-este es Simon lewis, un vampiro diurno y mejor amigo de Clary.

-¿diurno?-pregunta Will

-si will diurno-dice magnus exasperado- me dejas continuar, odio tener que presentar a las personas, luego te explicare lo del vampiro

-de acuerdo-dijo Will y se esncogio de hombros, se parecia tanto a Jace penso Clary.

-bien, ven a aquel rubio de alla-dijo Magnus señalando a Jace que etaba en una esquina mirando con una de esas sonrisas un tanto malignas a Will- es.. Jonathan Herondale

Will quien habia estado molestando a todos los que se predentaban se quedo atonito y con la boco abierta Jem y Tessa se estaban riendo a carcajadas hasta Magnus parecia divertido

-Tratas de decirme que aquel chico es mi decendencia.-dice Will examinando con la vista a Jace- ni siquiera se parece a mi... en nada

-Gracias al angel-responde Jace mirando despectivamente a Will

-Oh, ya veo que si te pareces-dijo Will como respuesta a lo que le dijo Jace

-Wao Will-dice Jem riendo-al fin has encontrado a alguien como tu

-¿de que te ries Cartairs?-le espeto Will-y tu tambien Tess, el no es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar

-Eso crees-dice Jace-te informo que ademas de ser el cazador de sombras mas sexy de nuestra epoca tambien soy el que mas demonios ha matado.

-¿Mas sexy de tu epoca?-dice Will-definitivamente cada generacion va de mal en peor

- a que te refieres-dice Jace con voz sombria

-a que yo soy mas guapo que tu-responde Will- y ademas me ha salido una decendencia que se tiñe el cabello eso no es muy hombre ¿cierto?

-mira quien habla de no ser hombre-dice Jace que parecia realmente molesto, pero a la vez estar disfrutandolo- tu saliste con magnus

-¿!que¡?-pregunto Will alarmado- yo jamas ande con magnus

-Eso no es lo que Camille y magnus dicen-responde Jace con mucha satisfaccion

-aquella vieja vampira asquerosa, cuando la vea la matare-dice Will enfadado-!y tu¡ magnus, asi que salimos.

-Veras-dijo Magnus nervioso-puedo explicartelo , es que el dia que Camille entro que tu tenias aquel diente de demonio estabas seminconciente y yo queria darle celos a Camille asi que te bese y le dije que tu y yo saliamos y luego tu me preguntaste si te habia besado y yo te dije que era el medicamento que te hacia ver alucinaciones muy extrañas y...

-Magnus-grito Will- VES LO QUE HAS HECHO, AHORA MI DECENDENCIA CREE QUE TIENE DERECHO A VESTIRSE DE MUJER Y RIDICULIZAR EL APELLIDO HERONDALE...

-OK, TE LO GANSTE-grito Jace y salto sombre Will-TE MATARE CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS DE SEGUNDA.

Jace y Will parecian un remolino de brazos y piernas, y rodaron juntos hasta la otra habitacion

-alguien deberia detenerlos-dijo Clary

-no te preocupes-le dijo Jem-conosco a Will a el le encanta ese tipo de cosas, quien mejor que su propia familia para dramatizar una pelea.

-si-respondio Magnus- a por cierto ¿para que estan aqui?

-Sabia que lo olvidarias-respondio Tessa-recuerda que el Magister quiere unirse con un tal Sebastian y destruir a los Cazadores de Sombras

-¿quien es el Magister?-pregunto Jace que acababa de entrar a la abitacion con el cabello revuelto y un ojo morado

-es un loco que quiere casarse con Tessa por su poder y destruir a los cazadores de sombras-respondio Will que entro destras de Jace, con el cabello revuelto y el mismo ojo morado

Todos rieron ante eso

-¿cual es el poder de Tessa?-pregunto Izzy seria haciendo que todos dejaran de reir.


	3. EL PODER DE TESSA

3

El poder de Tessa

Tessa, sintió un poco de pánico, porque aun trecientos años después no sabían que era ella, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo averiguaran.

-dame algo que te pertenezca y te lo demostrare-respondió Tessa a la pregunta que Izzy le había hecho.

Izzy asintió y tomo una especie de látigo y se lo paso a Tessa, Tessa lo tomo y cerro los ojos, dejo que la oscuridad la absorbiera y luego vio la luz, los recuerdos de Izzy la invadieron, Izzy viendo morir a un niño de unos nueve años, Izzy y Clary hablando, Izzy abrazando a Simon en una granja, y la cara de un chico guapo y de cabellos rubios tan claros que parecían llegar a blanco. Tessa también podía sentir lo que Izzy sentía, en ella había: felicidad, tristeza, desesperación, amor, nostalgia y anhelo. Pero cuando vio la imagen del chico de cabello blanco Izzy solo sintió odio, un odio tan grande que hizo que Tessa se preguntara si era posible odiar tanto a alguien.

Tessa abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con miradas curiosas de todos excepto, claro, por Will, Jem y Magnus que ya conocían esta habilidad.

-pero, ¿Qué mierda…?-comenzó Jace pero se interrumpió.

-Así es como me veo en vestido-dijo Izzy con los ojos muy abiertos- me veo hermosa.

-¿sabes?-le dice Will a Izzy- tenemos una cazadora de sombras así como tú en el pasado, su nombre es Jessamine Lovelace, ¿tiene algún descendiente en esta época?

-pues, yo no conozco a ningún Lovelace-observo Alec- pero puede que si tenga alguna descendencia.

Tessa sintió lastima por Jessie, ella había cambiado todo lo que tenia por Nate, por su hermano, aunque ahora ella sabia que no era su hermana, sino su prima, pero siempre lo vería igual; como su hermana y nada podría cambiar eso…

-Tessa-dijo Izzy y parecía haberla estado llamando desde hace mucho tiempo. Tessa se ruborizo de la vergüenza- tengo una idea, Clary, tu y yo iremos a divertirnos, pero antes hay que hacer algo con tu ropa.

Tessa dudo, y miro, sin saber porque exactamente a Clary, quien le sonrió para inspirarle confianza.

-_había algo en ella que hacia que se pareciera tanto a Charlotte-pensó Tessa- pero también a Henry._

Tessa siguió a Clary y a Izzy hasta la otra habitación.

Jem, se hallaba sentado en una mesa, a un lada de Will, su parabatai, que tenia los pies sobre la mesa y parecía estar inspeccionándose las uñas. Jace que estaba al otro lado de la mesa hacia lo mismo y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta, Jem pensó en lo mucho que se parecían, y miro hacia adelante, hay estaba Alec que al darse cuenta de lo que Jem estaba mirando le sonrió.

_-no hay nadie que pueda entenderlo mejor que Alec-pensó Jem con un poco de felicidad- el tiene, y sabe lo que es tener un parabatai con tendencia suicida._

Clary, estaba caminando hacia Taki´s con Izzy y Tessa, que parecía estar muy incomoda con su nueva ropa, Izzy le había prestado un suéter purpura que hacia resaltar sus ojos grises y su cabello castaño, también le presto unos jeans ajustados, y unos zapatos de tacón alto.

-um… ¿Cómo pueden caminar con esto?-dijo Tessa claramente incomoda- y estos pantalones están tan ajustados que son… indecorosos.

Clary e Izzy rieron

-No Tessa-dijo Izzy- la moda ha cambiado, ahora mismo estas muy cubierta hay muchas mujeres con menos ropa que tu.

Tessa se estremeció. Clary e Izzy volvieron a reír.

-No me gusta esta moda-dijo Tessa- pero estoy segura de que a Will le encantaría.

Will, pensó Clary, aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que en vez de hacer que Clary se acordara de Alec, se acordara de Jace, era algo que ellos tenían en los ojos aquella feroz fuerza, amor por el peligro y una sensualidad tan extrema que haría que muchas chicas sin dignidad se desmayaran, Clary no pudo aguantar mas la curiosidad y miro a Tessa directamente a los ojos cuando pregunto:

-Tessa, ¿Cómo es Will?

-Bueno… es difícil de explicar-dijo Tessa y suspiro- es… engreído, guapo, alegre, súper vanidoso, esta loco, ama la violencia, tiende a escaparse del instituto sin importar que horas sean, es indecoroso, grosero, un poco malo y cruel, pero es un buen amigo y haría lo que fuera por los que ama… ah, casi se me olvida lo mas importante, es un idiota, un gran idiota.

-Entonces se parece mucho a Jace-dijo Clary.

Tessa e Izzy rieron.

Magnus entro en la sala, cargando una bandeja con seis tazas de café, las cuales les puso a cada uno en la mesa, Will y Jace estaban en la misma posición con los pies sobre la mesa y examinándose las uñas, Magnus sabia que no debía comentarlo, pero aun así tenia cierta gracia ver sus expresiones.

-Son tan iguales-dijo Magnus a Will y a Jace, que se miraron mutuamente y bajaron los pies a una velocidad tan increíble que se hubieran sido mundanos habrían quedado en el suelo con una pierna rota.

-¿tenias que sentarte igual que yo?-le dijo Jace a Will.

-No te comportes como una niña-le espeto Will a Jace- además yo me senté así primero, ¿tanto me admiras como para imitarme en todo lo que hago?-Will le sonrió a Jace con picardía.

-Ya quisieras tu-dijo Jace e imito la sonrisa picara y maliciosa de Will que curiosamente era la misma que la suya-que mi magnifica y sexy persona te admirara.

Will seguía con su sonrisa pero le saco el dedo del medio a Jace, quien estrello sus manos contra la mesa e intento saltar hasta donde estaba Will, pero Alec lo agarro justo a tiempo.

-¡Que lindo!-exclamo Will- tu parabatai te calma.

-Oh, deja que llegue hasta ti Herondale-dijo Jace furioso- te oscureceré el mundo.

-Wao, hasta dice lo mismo que tu Will-le dijo Jem a Will quien hizo un sonido gutural y salto sobre Jace.

Tessa había salido de un lugar al cual llamaban Taki´s, ahora estaba caminando con Clary a la derecha e Izzy a la izquierda, y estaban caminando hacia una discoteca, Tessa le había preguntado a Izzy ¿Qué era una discoteca? A lo que Izzy respondió que era un lugar donde se realizaba un baile, Tessa pensó en que ella no estaban vestidas para ir a un baile, pero este era el futuro así que probablemente todos se vestían así.

Tessa se detuvo porque Clary e Izzy lo hicieron también, para formar una fila, Tessa vio que el nombre del lugar era PANDEMONIUN y sintió que un escalofrió la sacudía.

-Tessa- la llamo Clary con voz preocupada-¿te encuentras bien? Estas pálida y pareces haber visto un fantasma.

-Esa…-comenzó Tessa y noto que se le quebraba la voz- era la organización del magister. El club pandemónium. Deberíamos irnos…

-Tessa, Cálmate-esta vez fue Izzy la que hablo-esto no es lo mismo que era en tus tiempos ahora solo es…

Izzy había palidecido totalmente y estaba muy quieta, tenia la mirada fija a un lado de la fila, ahí en la calle estaba el chico rubio que Tessa había visto cuando se transformo en Izzy, este chico les sonreía y las saludaba.

-Sebastian-murmuro Clary que también había palidecido notablemente- ¡Tessa, corre!

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAP. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLEASE CON RESPETO**

**ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A MI AMIGA ISIS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME HOY A HACER LAS COMPRAS**

**SI QUIEREN VER ADELANTOS O ECENAS DE LOS CAPITULOS DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE OTROS PERSANAJES SIGANME EN TWITTER MI DIRECCION ESTA EN MI BIOGRAFIA DE AUTORA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI PRIMER FIC! LOS AMO :D 3**


	4. ENEMIGOS

ENEMIGOS

Clary corrio por la calle en la cual habian veniddo, Izzy le llevaba una gran ventaja por el hecho de que ella habia recibido entrenamiento desde pequeña y el de Clary aun no estaba completo. Tessa que corria a la misma velocidad que Clary se llevo una mano al Angel

-Ves Clary-dijo Tessa sin aliento- Te dije que era peligroso

-pues claro que lo es-dijo Clary y luego de pensarlo un rato agrego-para las personas normales no lo es

-nosotras no somos personas normales-dijo Izzy quien habia regresado por ellas-Clary, Tessa. conosco un atajo, siganme

Clary y Tessa caminaron con Izzy hasta un callejon solitario, en el cual dos edificios hacian que el sol no llegara a iluminar el callejon, Clary tuvo un escalofrio, habia algo ahi que simplemente no se sentia bien, estaba mal, asi como en Idris cuando Sebastian habia tratado de besarla, y en el apartamento de Valentine cuando casi...

-Sebastian-susurro Clary, Tessa e Izzy se voltearon violentamente, Clary lo hizo un poco mas lento, y vio que por donde habian entrado se hallaba Sebastian con un hombre, que parecia aterrador

-Clarissa, Hermanita-dijo Sebastian suspirando

-Mortmain-dijo Tessa palida

-Mi querida señorita Gray.-dijo el hombre al que Tessa habia llamado Mortmain.

-¿que nadie dira mi nombre asi?-dijo Izzy llevandose disimuladamente una mano a su cinturon.

-pequeña Lightwood-dijo Sebastian-creo que debo terminar el trabajo que no termine en Idris

Sebastian sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que a Clary le temblaran hasta los huesos.

* * *

-¿Will?-prengunto Jace en el umbral de una puerta, Jace no sabia muy bien que iba a hacer alli pero algo le decia que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-si-dijo Will quien vestia aun con su ropa de el londres del pasado-¿quieres mas pelea?

-no-respondio Jace- ¿puedo pasar?

-¿has venido a disculparte?-Will parecia confundido.

-es evidente que no, yo no hago eso.

-lo se eres Herondale-dijo Will y se encogio de hombros-nosotros no hacemos eso.

Jace avanzo y se sento en la cama de will, will estaba guardando la estela en un bolsillo de su abrigo

-¿que piensas salir?-pregunto Jace

si-dijo Will- asi que se rapido...

-mi padre-dijo Jace y vio la cara de sorpresa de Will-es tu hijo. o el hijo de tu hijo

-es el hijo de mi hijo-dijo Will

-y...-empezo Jace-¿como es tu hijo?

-eh...-will estaba nervioso-aun no lo tengo

Jace rio y Will se cruzo de brazos

-eso querias escuchar-dijo Will enojado-pues tu tampoco has tenido hijos...

-no es por eso que me rio-dijo Jace-es que viven en el instituto de Londres con Tessa tiene como unas cuarenta habitaciones para ustedes solos, sin televicion ni radio ¿como es que no se les ha ocurrido hacerlo antes?

-lo pense, eso es evidente, yo la amo-dijo Will y en sus ojos parecio reflejar triztesa que Jace no habia visto antes, eso le hizo recordar a cuando creyo que Clary era su hermana, en los peores dias de su vida.-pero por mas que yo quiera no puedo tenerla.

-¿PORQUE?-Jace estaba verdaderamente confundido- eres... no tan feo, y tienes el encanto Herondale, somos tan escantadores

-oh si, encantadores-dijo con sarcasmo Alec que paso corriendo por el pasillo.

-el estaria...-empezo Will

-concentrate-lo corto Jace tajante- ahora responde ¿PORQUE NO PUEDES ESTAR CON TESSA?

-porque...-will parecia estar a punto de decir algo que lo cortaria como una navaja-ella es la prometida de mi parabatai. Jem

-no...-dijo Jace aun mas confundido-eso es simplemente imposible

-te equivocas

-el no parece... bueno ella no parece amarlo, parece amarte a ti

-pues ella lo ama y no puedo hacer nada mas-dijo Will

-es imposible que te rindas.-dijo Jace nervioso-eres un Herondale y nosotros decendemos si no es con Tessa, ¿con quien es?

-no lo se aun tengo diecisiete-dijo Will con voz neutra-y ella no me ama. ama a Jem

-no yo no lo creo-dijo Jace-yo creo que ella los ama a los dos

Will abrio la boca pero antes que pudiera decir algo Alec y Magnus aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, se veian muy alterados

-Clary, Izzy y Tessa-dijo Alec nervioso-necesitan nuestra ayuda

* * *

.

Entoces Izzy saco una de sus dagas y se lanzo contra sebastian, Sebastian la esquivo e Izzy cayo al suelo

-Oh, Vamos-dijo Izzy levantandose- en serio seras tan cobarde

- si quieres mas accion sera un placer para mi dartela.-dijo Sebastian y con una mano empujo a Izzy tan fuerte que se golpeo contra el muro, Clary tenia que hacer algo, ella lo sabia, pero que...

Sim pensarlo dos veces Clary tomo un cuchillo de serafin y acuchillo a Sebastian fue un corte limpio en el costado, Clary sabia que asi no lo iba a matar pero que podria ganar tiempo.

-Oh, dulce hermanita-dijo Sebastian llevandose una mano al costado-siempre has sido tan fiera tanto en la cama, como en la batalla

-tu no sabes eso-Clary escupio las palabras como si fueran veneno- y nunca lo sabras.

-¿eso crees?-dijo Sebastian- al final de mi plan ten por seguro que nos divertiremos mucho en la cama.

-¿como puedes decir eso?-dijo Clary luchando por no vomitar-soy tu hermana

-ya te lo explique una vez, eso solo refuerza la linea de sangre-dijo Sebastian con voz serena-ademas, lo que cuenta es que los dos nos amamos

-YO NO TE AMO-grito Clary

-si lo haces-Sebastian aun parecia terriblemente calmado.-o por lo menos me deseas, eres igual que yo Clary, aun no lo sabes, porque te entretienes jugando con tus amiguitos cazadores de sombras, aun no sabes que tu no amas a Jace tu me amas a mi, cuando arrase con este mundo y los cazadores de sombras te dejare conservar unos cuantos, para que cuando te canses juegues con ellos, ademas no creo que te canses de lo que te voy a hacer

-¿porque trabajas con Mortmain?.-dijo Clary tragandose las nauceas y el impulso de darle tal golpe que quedara esteril.

-porque hermanita-empezo sebastian en un tono de relatos de novelas- a el como yo los cazadores de sombras le destruyeron la vida, le arrebataron a lo que mas queria como a mi

-eso no es cierto-dijo Clary-tu no quieres a nadie

-te equivocas-Sebastian parecia repentinamente alterado-tu me amas, lo que casi hicimos en el departamento lo prueba

Sebastian se callo de repente y una daga aparecio en su pecho Sebastian parecia tan sorprendido como Clary entonces Clary vio a Jace justo atras de Sebastian sosteniendo la empuñadura de la daga que atravezo a Sebastian.

Sebastian miro a Mortmain quien asintio y asi de repente ya no estaban ni Sebastian ni Mortmain

Jace la abrazo y Clary sintio que los pulmones se le llenaban de el,de su aroma a jabon al sal y sangre seca.

-Clary-dijo Jace en tono ensoñador, pero preocupado-estaba tan preocupado ¿estas bien?

-Si-respondio Clary y se safo del abrazo de Jace-pero Tessa...

Clary se giro y vio a Tessa, estaba sentada en el piso con Will y Jem abrazandola, Tessa penso en que eso era muy lindo pero se dio cuenta de que ambos la amaban.

* * *

Clary estaba caminando hasta el departamento de magnus, el de nuevo se habia ofrecido a alojar a Clary y a su mama hasta que esta locura de Sebastian terminara.

La noche estaba muy oscura y Jace caminaba a su lado tomandole la mano.

-¿Clary?-dijo Jace

-¿si?

-¿a que se referia Sebastian cuando dijo lo que casi hacen en el apartamento?

-en serio no querras saberlo-dijo Clary nerviosa

-si quiero

-bueno-dijo Clary y suspiro-cuando estabamos en el apartamento y tu te habias ido Sebastian intento besarme y cosas peores...

-pero tu eres su hermana-dijo Jace asqueado- eso no esta bien

-pero tu quisiste hacerlo tambien-dijo Clary un poco herida- aun cuando pensabamos que eramos hermanos.

-eso es porque no me parecia creible y yo te amaba.

-sebastian dice amarme-dijo Clary-pero una vez mi madre me dijo que cualquier emocion que sienta Sebastian es fingida

-yo no creo eso-dijo Jace

-¿ah, no?-dijo Clary confundida- entonces que crees

-que hay una emocion que si siente

-¿cual?-pregunto Clary

-odio.

* * *

-Tessa-alguien la llamo en la puerta

Tessa se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, ¿quien podria tocar a esa hora de ola noche? de seguro seria Jem,Tessa ya habia pensado que si estaban compremitidos tendrian que dormir juntos, pero ella aun no estaba lista para eso no sabiendo que Will habia viajado al pasado con ella, y le habia salvado la vida a ella.

Tessa abrio la puerta y ahi en el pasillo se encontraba Will, aun vestido con la ropa que habian traido desde Londres, con el cabello ligeramente alborotado y los ojos de un azul brillante, Tessa penso en que si habria alguna manera de que Will no se viera guapo

-¿Will?-pregunto Tessa

-¿puedo pasar?-dijo Will, Tessa asintio y cerro la puerta tras Will quien camino directamenente hasta su cama, Tessa lo siguio

-¿pasa algo?-aventuro Tessa

-no... es que...

Will no termino su frasa porque tomo a Tessa por la nuca y la beso, sus labios parecian desesperados por ese beso y cada vez que sus labios se movian Will exalaba como si no fuera capaz de respiran sin ella, Tessa casi en un movimiento involuntario anudo las manos atras de la nuca de Will, Will bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de Tessa, Tessa penso que podria quedarse asi para siempre que podria regalarle su vida a el, a Wil, al chico que la beso por primera vez el que le salvo la vida mas de una vez, y tambien se la destrozo mas de una vez, pero ahora ella sabia que eso habia sido por su propio bien, porque el la amaba y creia que estaba maldito, creia que si se lo hacia saber ella lo amaria y moriria, pero el no sabia que ella ya lo amaba, lo amaba como no habia amado a nadie excepto a... JEM

Tessa puso las manos sobre le pecho de Will haciendolo retroceder, ella estaba sin aliento y el parecia confundido y dolido

-¿porque hiciste eso?-lo acuso Tessa tratando de no gritar-Will, ya habiamos hablado de esto, le pertenezco a Jem y tu lo sabes...

-Hoy hable con Jace-dijo Will y se dejo caer sobre la cama de Tessa

-me alegro por ustedes-dijo Tessa y se sento junto a Will.-pero ese no es motivo para besarme...

-el me dijo que piensa que tu estas enamorada de Jem y de mi-dijo Will y Tessa se quedo sin habla como que las palabras de Will fueran una bofetada

-Will...

-Tessa debo saberlo-Will hablaba con exasperacion- ¿eso es verdad?

-Will, escucha-empezo Tessa nerviosa-no sere yo quien me interponga entre ustedes y su relacion parabatai

-Tessa, necesito saberlo-dijo Will con ojos suplicantes-¿tu me amas?.


	5. SECRETOS DE LA CIUDAD SILENCIOSA

5

SECRETOS DE LA

CIUDAD DE HUESO

-SI-dijo Tessa y suspiro-te amo Will. te amo demasiado. fuiste al primer chico al que ame y amare siempre.

Will sintio que el corazon se le aceleraba, queria abrazarla y quedarse con ella para siempre, que ese momento perdurara entre ellos, el sabia que no podia ni podria nunca vivir su vida sin ella, ella era todo para el, y saber que Tessa, su Tessa lo amaba era como respirar aire fresco despues de haber estado atrapado en un lugar sin ventanas ni aire, sin embargo Tessa se veia muy trizte sus ojos grises estaban vidriosos y un rizo de cabello castaño se le escapaba de su perfecto chongo alto, Will se moria de ganas de ponerselo tras las orejas.

-Tessa...-Will dudo-¿que sucede?

-Will te das cuenta de lo que esto significa-dijo Tessa y empezaron a recorrerle las lagrimas el rostro- ahora Will me toca a mi preguntarte ¿tu me amas?

-Tessa-dijo Will sorprendido- claro que te amo.

-muy bien.-Tessa se puso las manos en la cintura-¿amas a Jem?

-Si-dijo Will-el es mi parabatai

-¿muy bien recuerdas cuando habiamos hablado de esto y me dijiste que si amaba a Jem de verdad no se lo dirias?-lo interrogo Tessa

Will solo asintio no se le ocurria nada que decir

-bien Will ahora te pido lo mismo a ti-dijo Tessa- si amas a Jem de verdad no se lo diras

-esta bien...-dijo Will y se puso de rodillas-pero dejame pasarme esta noche y solo esta, no te pedire mas nunca lo mismo ¿aceptas?

Will vio que algo dentro de Tessa parecia estar librando una batalla que ella tenia que decidirse y pronto pero aun no sabia cual

-Will-dijo Tessa despacio-acepto.

* * *

Alec estaba en la cocina desde que habia salido de la habitacion de Izzy algo le impedia dormir, y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklin, Alec siempre estaba pensando en el momento en que terminaron y porque terminaron, Alec habia sido muy necio cuando trato de quitarle la imortalidad a magnus el lo sabia, habia sido estupido, pero estaba enamora, pero a

un asi muy estupido, si no hubiera hecho eso antes de seguro ahora estaria escuchando la voz de magnus, en vez de baldas de los años setenta y ochenta, que habia comprado en una tienda de disco antiguos porque el unico aparato que tenian para reproducir musica era ese, y solo aceptaba discos de vinil.

Alec escucho como la puerta se abria y aparecia Jace aun estaba vestido como estaba en la tarde, traia el cabello alborato seguramente por el viento y olia a noche. Jace tomo una silla y se sento a su lado

-_ an everlasting love,de Andy Gibb-dijo sosteniendo los dos disco- y Saturday night fever, de THE BEE GEES ¿que sucede alec?_

_-_nada en absoluto-dijo Alec sin animos pero restandole importancia

-oh si y de repente ¿te dieron ganas de escuchar los exitos de los hermanos Gibb?-dijo Jace con sarcasmo

-Oh, callate-dijo Alec-¿que te pasa a ti? te ves horrible

-te equivocas Alec-dijo Jace y sonrio un poco- yo nunca me veo horrible

-¿entonces que pasa?, pareces preocupado

-y lo estoy

-es por lo de Clary y Sebastian cierto-dijo Alec y derepente sintio mucha curiosidad-por cierto, ¿que es lo que paso entre ellos?

-Sebastian trato de llevarsela a la cama-dijo Jace y se encogio de hombros

-¿no estas enojado?-dijo Alec sorprendido

-Claro que lo estoy, trate de no decirselo a Clary a si que despues de acompañarla a su casa fui a romper cosas.

-ese es mi parabatai-exclamo Alec-pero aun pareces preocupado.

-hum... si aun lo estoy

-¿porque?-pregunto Alec alzando una ceja

-por... Will

Alec trato de no reirse cuando dijo

-¿POR WILL?-dijo Alec sonriendo-¿porque podia preocuparte will?

-porque el ama a Tessa

-estoy seguro de que eso no es un problema.

-ah, Alec esto es serio-dijo Jace y puso los ojos en blanco- el ama a Tessa, pero Jem la ama tambien, y ella lo ama a los dos. necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿cual?-pregunto Alec temiendo arrepentirse luego

-averigua mas sobre el.

* * *

Jem se encontraba en su nueva habitacion , estaba preocupado por Tessa, ahora estaban comprometidos ¿se suponia que debian dormir juntos?, a Jem no le parecia correcta esa idea de estar con Tessa de ese modo, el la amaba y sabia que algun dia tenia que ocurrir, pero qaun sentia que Tessa no era para el, que no la podia tocar, como cuando Will dejaba sandwiches en las bandejas y Jem tenia hambre pero algo le decia que no debia comerlas porque eran de Will, porque el las queria y si el las queria Jem no podia tocarlas, pero Tessa era diferente la unica manera de que el se sintiera asi era si Willa amaba a...

-¿Jem?-alguien lo llamo desde su cama Jem se giro y vio a Jessamine quien tenia el cabello rubio suelto y vestia un vestido blanco con un escote que seguramente le hubiera alegrado la tarde a Will.-me alegra encontrarte

-¿Jessamine?-Dijo Jem atonito-¿que haces aqui?

-Jem, Mortmain me livero de la ciudad silenciosa-dijo Jessie- pero me secuestro, el dijo que me usaria para que ustedes me rescataran yo le dije que ustedes no me rescatarian que yo les habia hecho demaciado daño y que seguramente me odiaban, pero el no me hizo caso me obligo a permanecer alli, luego cuando el y Sebastian se fueron escape y vine aqui.

-Jessie primero que todo no te odiamos-dijo Jem y se sento en la cama junto a Jessie-pero ¿como esperas que te crea despues de traicionar al istituto, a Charlotte, a la gente que te ama.

-lo hice porque creia estar enamorada de ese asqueroso Nathaniel Gray-dijo Jessie con una mueca de asco- pero ahora se de quien estuve y estoy enamora para toda la vida... de ti Jem

-¿que?-Jem se quedo atonito ahora si que no sabia que decir- Jessie, yo...

-ya se que me diras que estas enamorado de Tessa pero yo se que no aqui en el futuro lo dice yo te amo Jem y tu a mi.

Antes de que Jem pudiera decir algo Jessie se acerco a el entrelazo su manos en la nuca de Jem lo atrajo hacia si y lo beso Jem penso que debia impedirlo que esto no era correcto, pero se sentia demasiado bien para ser incorrecto, los suaves labios de Jessie se entralazaban con los suyos, antes de que Jem se diera cuenta ya tenia las manos en la cintura de Jessie y ella le quito la camisa y se la paso por los hombros, Jem sin saber lo que estaba haciendo desato el vestido de Jessie, hacienddo que este cayera y quedara en ropa interior, Jem penso en que no habia visto a nadie asi, excepto a Tessa, pero no la habia visto tambien como a Jessie.

-Jessie-empezo Jem y sintio como el caloor se le subia a las mejillas- no deberiamos

-Jem te amo

Dijo Jessie y volvio a besarlo entonces Jem y Jessie se fueron recostando lentamente en la cama hasta quedar acostados, Jem sentia el calor de Jessie bajo su cuerpo el sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuacion Jessie iba a ser completa y totalmente de el, y el tambien iba a ser suyo el sabia que ya le pertenecia a Tessa que no debia querer a nadia que no fuera Tessa, pero el estaba en ese momento con Jessie y todo le decia que era con Jessie que debia hacer esto por primera vez... Jem no lo penso mas y se dejo llevar.

* * *

-oh, alec no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto-dijo Magnus arrepentido

-yo no te obligue-dijo Alec con su luz magica en la mano mientras decendian hasta las profundidades de la ciudad silenciosa- ademas has hecho cosas peores ¿eres el gran brujo de Brooklin, no?

-Pues claro que lo soy-dijo Magnus con voz satisfecha aunque deberia de estar enojado por que Alec lo convencio de venir y de dejar solos a Jocelyn, Clary y Simon.- pero no crees que es un poco peligroso venir de espias a la ciudad silenciosa

-no somos espias-dijo Alec y puso los ojos en blanco-¿Magnus, puedo preguntarte algo?

-seguro

-¿aun me amas?

-Alec-dijo Magnus y suspiro-ya hablamos de esto y estamos en una mision suicida y eso es lo unico en lo que estas pensando...

-necesito saberlo

-Lo hablaremos despues-dijo Magnus- ahora busca en los archivos Cartairs

-muy bien...-dijo Alec y comenzo a buscar entre los registros-aqui esta

-genial-exclamo magnus-¿que dice?

-Wao esta con una letra tan inlegible, sera mejor que nos lo llevemos-dijo Alec y se metio la carpeta en una maleta que habian traido

-bien salgamos de aqui antes de que alguien nos descubra.-dijo Magnus

-espera-dijo Alec y tomo otra carpeta de los archivos-este es la carpeta Herondale

-¿y...?-dijo Magnus encogiendose de hombros

-siempre he querido saber exactamente como era el padre de Jace-Dijo Alec y leyo una hoja de la carpeta y de repente se puso palido como un papel

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Magnus

-el hermano Zacariah es...-Empezo Alec pero se interrumpio cuando en el mural de la puerta aparecio una figura, un hermano silencioso, y no cualquiera si no el hermano Zacariah quien hablo en nustra mente:

_-¿puedo preguntar que hacen aqui?._

* * *

_**NT: HOLA AMIGOS GRACIAS POR LEER MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP EN ELLOS SE REVELAN ALGUNOS SECRETOS, ORTOGINALMENTE EL CAP ERA MAS LARGO PERO TUVE QUE DIBIDIRLO, HOY SUBI DOS CAP EL 4 Y EL 5 EL CINCO ES UN REGALO POR HABER ESPERADO TANTO POR EL CUATRO.**_

_**PLEASE DEJEN SUS REVIEWA CON RESPETO :)**_

_**ADEMAS DE ESTO QUIERO HACERLES UNA PREGUNTA, YO ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO MIO PROPIO PERO AUN NO ME DECIDO POR EL TEMA PLEASE NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN CUAL ES EL TEMA DEL CUAL MAS NOS GUSTA LEER A LOS ADOLECENTES ASI QUE PLEASE DEJEN SU OPINION DEL FIC Y DIGANME CUAL TEMA LES GUSTARIA LEER, DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADECERIA, UNA AMIGA ME SUGIRIO VAMPIROS PERO AUN NO ESTOY MUY CONVENCIDA PLEASE AYUDENMEE**_

_**LOS AMO GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC! TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA, GRACIAS A TODOS ESOS LECTORES QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC DESDE QUE LO COMENZE SIN UTDS NO SERIA NADA:) BESOS. 3**_


	6. MALEC

6

MALEC

-Estamos en una cita romantica y se nos ocurrio veniar aqui-mintio Magnus debido a que fue lo primero que se le ocurrio.

-Claro-dijo Alec un poco dudoso-es que nos escanta el peligro eso hace que sea mas...¿sexy?

_-no voy a meterme en su vida privada-la voz del hermano silencioso era neutral totalmente carente de emociones-pero no pueden estar aqui. Joven Alexander me haria el favor de acompañarme un momento._

Alec asintio y aun con la carpeta que decia Herondale en la mano entro a la habitacion con el hermano Zacariah.

* * *

Jem penso en Tessa y rapidamente se aparto de Jessie, quien parecia realmente sorprendida, y tenia las mejillas rojas.

-Jessie-dijo Jem y noto que le faltaba aire-no.

-pero Jem estamos destinados a quedar juntos-dijo Jessie desesperada-los archivos lo dicen

-Jessie los archivos pueden equivocarse-dijo Jem- ademas yo amo a Tessa, y no hay nadie mas a quien pueda amar.

-Jem te equivocas-dijo Jessie y lo penso un segundo-si amas realmente a Tessa podras pasar una noche conmigo y no sentir nada

-Jessie, eso es lo mas tonto que he escuchado-dijo Jem y le dolio mucho decirle estas palabras como si eso no estuviera bien.-ademas, JAMAS LE HARIA ESTO A TESSA.

-¿porque no?-Jessie parecia realmente confundida.

-porque ella jamas me haria esto a mi-respondio Jem

-¿estas seguro?-dijo Jessie y los ojos le brillaron

-¿porque dices eso?

-preguntale eso a Will-dijo Jessie-o mejor aun a Tessa.

Jessie tomo su vestido del piso y volvio a ponerselo, se dirigio a la puerta y le hizo una seña a Jem para que lo siguiera.

* * *

Simon estaba en la habitacion de Clary, bueno mejor dicho la habitacion de Magnus, sentado en la cama donde dormia Clary leyendo una historieta genial que habia comprado.

-toma-dijo Clary pasandole una lata de soda.

-entoces...-empezo Simon-¿se lo dijiste a Jace?

-si-dijo Clary y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿y como se lo tomo?-pregunto Simon-¿mato a algun pobre ciudadano inocente que pasaba por ahi?

-no, Jace no haria eso-dijo Clary y Simon se encogio de hombros-ademas se lo tomo muy bien

-wao, no me lo esperaba de el-dijo Simon- esperaba que se fuera en una mision suicida a matar a Sebastian o algo asi.

-esperemos que no lo haga-dijo Clary

-Clary-dijo Simon y Clary levanto la cabeza-pense que eramos mejores amigos.

-y lo somos-Clary parecia realmente sorprendida.

-si pero-dijo Simon y respiro-¿como pudiste no decirme eso?

-no es algo de lo que me guste alardear

-Seamus, Clary-dijo Magnus quien habia aparecido de repente con Alec a un lado-necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿seamus?-pregunto Clary

-Me refiero a Sherlock, perdon Simon-dijo Magnus exasperado-Clary concentrate necesitamos su ayuda

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Clary.

-a Alec, el hermano Zacariah le puso una runa del olvido-djo Magnus-y necesitamos su ayuda

-¿quieren que invoquemos de nuevo a nuestro buen amigo al angel Raziel porque nop creeo que eso...

-No-dijo Magnus realmente exasperado- Alec leyo la carpeta Herondale de los archivos secretos y se entero de algo que no debia saber. Clary necesito que hagas una runa muy especial...

* * *

-Jessie-dijo Jem alcanzando a Jessamine en el pasillo-¿a donde vas?

-a que veas algo que quizas responda a tu pregunta-dijo Jessie y se paro junto a la puerta esperando que Jem lo dedujera pero el solo enarco una ceja-es la puerta de Tessa

-si eso ya lo se-dijo Jem-pero ¿porque me traes aqui?

-abre la puerta y averigualo.

Jem se encogio de hombros y con una runa abrio la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas y ahi en la cama envueltos entre las sabanas estaban Tessa y Will durmiendo

-¿WILL?-grito Jem

Will y Tessa se incorporaron de un salto y ambos tenian las mejillas rojas y estaban mirando fijamente a Jem.

* * *

**HOLA AMIGOS! ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR HABER DEMORADO TANTO ES QUE MUCHOS DE MIS AMIGOS HAN ESTADO DE CUMPLE Y POR ESO ES FIESTA TRAS FIESTA XCIERTO EL 21 DE ENERO TAMBIEN CUMPLO AÑOS ASI QUE POR ESA FECHA LES VOY A TENER UN ANUNCIO SORPRESA**

**APUESTO A QUE SE PREGUNTA PORQUE ESTA CAP ES TAN CORTO PORQUE ES MAS COMO UN ADELANTO DEL 7 ESQUE MIS AMIGAS Y YO ESTABLECIMOS QUE SI LLEGABA AL CA LA GENTE LE GUSTABAA LOS OTROS 6 EL SIETE SERIA EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL ASI QUE PLEASE ****DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, MIENTRAS MAS REVIEWS TENGA MAS LARGO SERA EL CAP 7**

**LOS ADORO ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN POR SUBIR ESTE CAP TARDE**

**QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAP A MIS AMIGOS**

**LUPE:QUIEN CUMPLIO EL 2 DE ENERO**

**REY:QUIEN CUMPLIO EL 6**

**LISSA:QUIEN CUMPLIO EL 8 QUINCE AÑOS, TE FELICITO LISSI TE ADORO Y TU LO SABED**

**MATTEW Y YERLING: QUE CUMPLEN HOY 9 Y QUE NO SON HERMANOS PERO AUN ASI PARECEN GEMELOS**

**LOUISE:QUIEN CUMPLE EL 11**

**STEVEN: QUIEN CUMPLE EL 17**

**AVIGAIL:QUIEN CUMPLE EL 20**

**YOSI:MI HERMOSO PRIMO QUE CUMPLE EL MISMO DIA QUE YO EL 21**

**Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE ILDA:QUIEN CUMPLE EL 22**

**LOS AMO GRAXX POR TODO 3**


	7. EL PEOR DE LOS MALES

ESTE ES UN CAPITULO CON DETALLES MUY IMPORTANTES PARA LOS SIGUIENTES

* * *

7

EL PEOR DE LOS MALES

-Jem espera-grito Tessa pero Jem se dirigia hacia la puerta Tessa trato de correr hasta el pero Will la detuvo.

-dejame esto a mi Tessa-Tessa estaba a punto de replicar cuando Will la miro rogandole- es mi parabatai.

Tessa asintio y vio como Will corria hasta la puerta y desaparecia por el pasillo.

Tessa se dejo caer sobre la cama, sentia que la cara la ardia, de seguro deveria estar roja, pero eso no le importaba se sentia tan culpable que las nauceas se apoderaban de ella, no podia creer que le habia hecho eso a Jem, al dulce y devoto Jem, el que mejor la habia tratado en el instituto, el que siempre habia sido su amigo, el que la llevaba a recorrer Londres y el que hacia que este tema de los cazadores de sombras no fuera tan terrible para ella, sin embargo nada de esto parecio ser suficiente ella lo habia traicionado por un chico de ojos azules con un humor negro que la habia tratado horrible desde que llego, que la habia insultado multiples veces y que le habia roto el corazon mas veces de las que podia contar, ella debia odiarlo pero simplemente no podia, y mucho menos sabiendo que la razon por la cual la habia tratado asi era por una maldicion, pero esta la hacia sentirse aun mas culpable, porque fuera lo que fuera ella lo habia traicionado y con su mejor amigo, su hermano, su parabatai.

-¿Tessa?-la llamo Jessamine desde la puerta.-¿te encuentras bien?

Tessa con tanta emocion no se habia dado cuenta de que Jessie estaba aqui, y su corazon se acelero por la sorpresa.

-¿jessie?-dijo Tessa-¿que haces aqui?

-el magister y aquel niño rubio mandon me trajeron aqui-dijo Jessie y adelanto un pie-¿puedo pasar?

Tessa asintio aunque luego se arrepintio, no estaba de animo para soportar los agudos comentarios de Jessamine

-Jessie tal vez no es un buen momento-dijo Tessa y Jessie arqueo una ceja rubia- es que me siento terriblemente culpable

-no tienes porque sentirte asi Tessa-dijo Jessie restandole importancia-ademas Jem tambien te estaba engañando, bueno hasta que le dije que viniera a verte.

-espera-dijo Tessa alarmada-¿TU LE DIJISTE?

-si-respondio Jessie-pero fue solo para que el no se sintiera culpable por hacerte eso a ti.

-JESSAMINE-grito Tessa

-ay calmate no es mi culpa-dijo Jessie-es culpa de Jem

-NO, JESSIE-grito Tessa y se puso de pie-¿PORQUE HICISTE ESTO?

-pues en los archivos dice que soy Jessamine Cartairs-dijo Jessie y tambien se puso de pie- y si eso dice el destino, pues yo tenia que ayudar

-JESSAMINE ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?-GRITO TESSA-NO ERES MAS QUE UNA EGOISTA NO HACES NADA MAS QUE PENSAR EN TI, NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE LE ROMPISTE EL CORAZON A JEM.

-Tessa-dijo Jessie tratando de calmarla-calmate, si el destino quiere que el sea el hombre con quien me case...

-JESSIE-TESSA ESTABA CADA VEZ MAS ENOJADA-TU NO AMAS A NADIE A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA QUE ENCUENTRES UN HOMBRE CON QUIEN CASARTE PARA DEJAR DE SER CAZADORA DE SOMBRAS. PERO ESTA VEZ TU PLAN ESTA MAL HECHO PORQUE JEM NO TE VA A SACAR DE AQUI.

-Tessa-dijo Jessie-no hago esto por ningun plan, tu sabes que el destino...

-callate Jessie-le dijo Tessa casi sin aliento-vete.

-Tessa...

-porfavor vete.

Jessamine abrio la boca pero no dijo nada, recogio las faldas de sus vestidos y salio de la habitacion muy digna, cerrando la puerta.

Tessa se acosto en su cama, sintiendose de repente muy cansada, y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y penso:

-_si soy capaz de hacerle daño, hasta a los que amo, ¿eso no me convierte en el pero de los males?_

* * *

-¿Que clase de runa quieres que haga?-dijo Clary a Magnus que estaba sentado sobre su cama retorciendo las manos inquieto

-pues una que haga lo contrario que el bloqueo de memoria-dijo Magnus

-pero tu eres un brujo ¿no?-dijo Simon que estaba sentado junto a Alec-¿porque no se lo quitas tu mismo?

-las runas de los hermanos silenciosos son muy complicadas-sentencio Magnus

-pero Alec parece estar bien-dijo Clary-o ¿no recuerda nada de su vida?

-yo recuerdo todo-dijo Alec hablando por primera vez-excepto lo que decia en la carpeta Herondale

-entonces-dijo Simon-¿cual es el problema? es solo una carpeta.

-no, Simon es mucho mas que eso-dijo Alec- es el pasado de Jace y el futuro de Will de lo que estamos hablando.

-esta bien-acepto Clary-lo hare

-pero necesitare mas tiempo-dijo Magnus-para estudiar que runas debes hacer

-me parece bien-dijo Clary feliz de que le dieran mas tiempo

-pero si necesitan mas tiempo-dijo Alec curiosamente sombrio-aun no podemos decirselo a nadie y menos aun a Will y a Jace

* * *

Will tomo a Jem por el brazo apenas alcanzandolo, Jem se safo y en vez de seguir caminando corrio, Will solto una palabrota y corrio tras el, al aalcanzarlo lo cargo con dificulatad y lo metio en una de sus habitaciones y cerro la puerta.

-¿que te sucede?-dijo Will cuando Jem se sento en la cama y hundio la cabeza en los brazos-¿no quieres gritarme?

-no.-fue lo unico que respondio Jem

-¿en serio?

-de acuerdo Will-dijo Jem-¿porque lo hiciste?

-porque amo a Tessa-respondio Will y fue como si estuviera continiendo la respiracion desde hace mil años y solo ahora acabara de soltarla.

-¿la amas?-jem parecia incredulo-¿en serio? porque pareces odiarla.

-la amo Jem-afirmo Will

-¿desde cuando?-pregunto Jem

-casi desde el dia en que la conoci-dijo Will

-¿y porque no te acercaste a ella?

-lo hice en el azotea despues del funeral de Agahta y Ciryl-dijo Will y suspiro- y luego le dije cosas terribles

-¿porque will?-dijo Jem-¿porque le haces daño a todos los que conoces?

-era por mi maldicion-dijo Will

-¿que?

-veras, cuando tenia doce años antes de venir al instituto-comenzo Will-vivia en Gales con mi mama, mi papa y mis dos hermanas, yo era un niño bastante curioso como decia mi mama, o muy estupido como decian mis hermanas, lo que sucedio es que un dia estaba resgistrando entre las cosas de mi papa, y encontre una caja pixis entonces cuando la abri salio de ella un demoni o que estaba furioso con mi padre, y me maldijo

-¿en que consistia la maldicion?-pregunto Jem

-en que todo el que me amara moriria

-pero yo te amo, eres mi parabatai-dijo Jem-Charlotte y Henry lo hacian tambien, hasta Jessie lo hacia...

-pero yo no sabia que lo hacian-dijo Will-me fui de Gales con la esperanza de que nadie me quisiera aqui, pero al venir me di cuenta de que entrar aqui era como estar en una segunda familia, intente con todas mis fuerzas que no me quisieran, y como no habian muerto me imagine que daba resultado.

-tus hermanas tienen razon-dijo Jem y antes de que Will preguntara, como leyendole la mente añadio-si eres muy estupido.

-ah...,lo se-admitio Will-pero lo soy aun mas por hacerte lo que te hice, Tessa es tuya y yo tenia que respetar eso.

-Will-dijo Jem y suspiro-si eso es una disculpa es la peor que he escuchado.

-lo se-dijo Will y sonrio un poco- pero es que te debo una disculpa.

-William, tu no me debes nada, ni Tessa tampoco-dijo Jem- yo tambien les he fallado a ti, a ella y hasta a Jessamine

-tu no puedes fallarle a nadie-dijo Will y se encogió de hombros-simplemente eres demasiado bondadoso

-no. Will-dijo Jem-una vez mas te equivocas, antes de ir a buscar a Tessa a su cuarto yo estaba con Jessie, me detuve pero no debía haberlo permitido, ahora me siento una rata.

-no lo eres, yo lo soy-dijo Will y luego se acordó de un detalle-¿desde cuando te gusta Jessie?

-pues en sus archivos dice Jessamine Cartairs-dijo Jem y se encogió de hombros-entonces en algún momento me gustara.

-ay Jem -dijo Will suspirando-asi decimos que somo parabatai y hay secretos de de nosotros que ni tu y yo sabemos

-si-dijo Jem-y esto no debería pasar

-porque si le haces daño hasta las personas que amas-dijo Will no se acordaba donde habia visto esa frase-eso te convierte en el peor de los males.

* * *

-um..., no me parece correcto-estaba diciendo Maryse por cuarta vez, haciendo que Izzy quisiera lanzarse por la ventana, eso era muy frustrante.

A un lado de Izzy, en la biblioteca, estaba Jace con los ojos fijo en Maryse.

-Mama-dijo Izzy-pero no podemos hacer eso no tenemos la menor idea de donde mierda esta Sebastian

-ese vocabulario Izzy-dijo Maryse en tono maternal y luego se puso seria-la ultima vez que lo vimos fue en Italia, un nefilim de aya nos dio aviso, Jace ¿estas seguro de que Sebastian ya no tiene ese departamento?

-completamente-dijo Jace.-Clary lo destruyo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-si-dijo Izzy-pero no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos, como lo hizo la clave anteriormente, somos el equipo bueno, debemos hacer algo

-¿el equipo bueno?-pregunto Jace

-algo que se le ocurrió a Simon-dijo Izzy rápidamente para no darle la oportunidad a Jace de decir nada.

-bueno entonces reúnan al equipo bueno-dijo Maryse- es momento de que hagamos algo.

* * *

Tessa se encontraba aun acostada en su cama pensando en lo mucho que debían odiarla Will y Jem, si ellos se separaban iba a ser solo por su culpa, y ella no podría vivir .

-tessa-dijo una voz que ella jamas podría olvidar

-que haces aqui-dijo Tessa y se levanto a toda prisa-llamare a...

-ni te molestes-dijo Mortmain-no podrás salir y ellos no te escucharan.

-Isabell..

-no Tessa-dijo Mortmain-no compliques mas esto y menos aun conmigo

Tessa trago aire, se sentía repentinamente mareada.

-ahora-dijo el Magister-¿ vendrás con migo?

-si-dijo Tessa contra su voluntad.

* * *

Jessie estaba caminando por el pasillo con un vaso con agua en las manos, se dirigía al cuarto de Tessa no sabia muy bien porque, debido a que para pedirle disculpas no seria.

estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho voces

-ahora-estaba diciendo una voz masculina la voz de...-¿ vendrás conmigo?

-si-respondió la voz de Tessa pero sonaba extraña, como si no fuera de ella

luego se escucho un sonido sordo con un golpe a una pared hueca, Jessie tomo la perilla sin pensarlo dos veces y entro a la habitación que estaba terriblemente vacía.

Jessie tembló y se le resbalo el vaso con agua de las manos, estrellándose en el piso, aunque aquel ruido Jessie lo escucho como si viniera muy de lejos.

* * *

Clary se hallaba en la biblioteca del instituto, Izzy le había enviado un mensaje a magnus diciendo lo importante que era para ella que ahora estuvieran aquí y de hecho habían llegado muy rápido.

ahora mismo en la biblioteca estaban Maryse, Jace, Will, Jem, Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Simon y Clary, el equipo bueno, segun lo que Simon les habia explicado.

Clary se pregunto donde estaría Tessa, pero no lo pregunto en voz alta, porque eso seria arruinarle la suerte a Tessa de no estar aqui, habia algo en la habitación que hacia que Clary se sintiera extraña, parecía haber distancia entre los parabatai de la sala: Will y Jem estaban actuando de manera muy extraña y Alec trataba evitar mirar a Jace a los ojos.

-bien-dijo Maryse-recapitulemos, no tenemos ni idea de donde esta Sebastian asi que si tienen sujerencias de donde buscar...

-!Will¡-grito Jessamine etrando a la sala.

-¿que te sucede Jessie?-dijo Will un poco alterado pero no sin humor-hay una araña en tu cuarto y quieres que la mate.

-callate Will-dijo Jessie y le saco el dedo del medio a Will quien estaba sonriendo-esto es serio.

-¿que susede?-dijo Maryse-tienes que decirnos

-el magister-dijo Jessie y tomo aire-ha secuestrado a Tessa.

* * *

**HOLA, PRIMERO QUE TODO DISCULPAS, YA SE QUE LES DIJE QUE ESTE ERA EL ESPECIAL, PERO ME DI DE CUENTA DE QUE SI PONIA TODO LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO ESTE IBA A SER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, Y ESO SERIA MUY ABURRIDO, POR ESO PENSE QUE ERA MEJOR ALARGAR LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE PUSE ESTE CAP COMO CUALQUIER OTRO PERO ESTE REVELA MUCHOS SECRETOS Y COSAS QUE PASARAN MAS ADELANTE, ESPERO ENSERIO ME PERDONEN, PERO COMO DISCULPAS LES OFRESCO UN ADELANDO DE LO QUE VA A PASAR ES PEQUEÑO PERO ES ALGO Y SE IRAN HACIENDO UNA IDEA DE LO QUE VA A SUCEDER.**

**ADEMAS QUIERO HABLARLES DE ALGO QUE TENGO PLANEADO HACER, NO SE SI ES BUENO PERO ESTOY PENSANDO EN IR ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC MAS PERO ESTE ES DE TWILIGHT? DIGANME QUE LES PARECE LA IDEA= SI? VA A SER UN FIC MUY ESPECIAL PORQUE ES CONTADO DESDE UNA PERPECTIVA DIFERENTE, ES MAS O MENOS COMO... BUENO LO ENTENDERAN SI LO LEEN.**

**DISFRUTEN EL ADELANTO MUY PEQUEÑO. A VER SI SE DAN CUENTA QUE ES LO IMPORTANTE QUE PASA MUCHOS REVIEWS, INTENTARE SER MEJOR ESCRITORA.**

* * *

****_"Ellos estaban frente a mi, sentados todos en linea en el comedor, los tres jóvenes junto a la mujer de mi vida, a la persona que amaba que tantas veces se había sacrificado por mi y por el mundo, ella la que ahora mismo estaba arriesgando su vida por alguien a quien quería , pero si algo le pasaba eso acabaría con mi mundo."_


	8. Que comience la aventura!

8

COMIENZA LA AVENTURA

-esta caliente-le grito Clary a Jace mientras le pasaba el plato que acababa de sacar del microondas-retrasado mental

-acaso yo soy de azucar-dijo Jace riendo-para derretirme con el calor

-no seas ridiculo-dijo Simon-es no soy de azucar para derretirme en la lluvia, imbecil

-¿porque traemos a el asqueroso subterraneo con nosotros?-dijo Jace dirigiendose a Simon molesto.

-_porque-_dijo Alec remarcando las palabras-el podria sernos de ayuda

-no veo en que-respondio Jace irritado

-¿no tenias que cormer algo?-le dijo Simon fastiadiado a Jace quien solo rodo los ojos.

¿como podian estar bromeando justo en ese instante?, se pregunto Clary, cuando la vida de Tessa se hallaba en peligro, incluso podria estar...

Clary alejo ese pensamiento de su mente, no le hacia nada bien estar pensando en lo peor, apenas conocia a Tessa, pero habia algo en ella, algo en su mirada que le rercordaba a ella misma, a Clarissa Faichild, a la valiente y apasionada Clary, Tessa parecia decirle a Clary cosas que los demas no podian escuchar, aun mas cuando se trataba de Will y Jem, a quienes ella amaba, a Clary esto le recordaba a ella misma, cuando penso que Jace era y su hermano y que ella deberia haber estado enamorada de Simon...

-!Clary¡-la estaba llamando Jace- que sucede te has quedado con aquella mira perdida ¿que suce...?

-muy bien-dijo Will que habia entrado en la sala, vestia un traje de Cazador de sombras, pero el era todo sombras, lo unico que destacaba en el eran la piel tan palida y aquellos ojos azules color de un mar encantador-es hora de irme.

-¿a donde crees que vas?-dijo Jace soltando el plato de comida que se habia comido asombrosamente rapido- ya te vas y nos abandonas

-mi querido Tatara nieto, esto es serio-dijo Will y Clary se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde que lo conocia no habia rastro de sarcasmo en su voz, si no solo serenidad una oscura serinidad- es hora de que Jem y yo nos vallamos

-¿y exactamente adonde piensan ir?-dijo Izzy quien tambien estaba vestida que el uniforme de cazadora de sombras y llevaba unas botas altas hasta las rodillas, y su latigo estaba enrollado alrededor de su muñeca- no es que sea una brillante idea eso de ir en una mision suicida a ningun lado.

-no es que eso a ti te importe-dijo Will y parecio percatarse por primera vez de la precensia de Izzy, pero en vez de parecer asombrado solo le lanzo una mirada envenenada-pequeña Lightwood

-no le hables asi a mi hermana-dijo Alec en voz baja y la voz le temblo un poco al ver la expresion de Will, en aquellos ojos azules no habia nada mas que una furia horriblemente contenida que parecia a punto de explotar.

Jace rapidamente poniendose en pie se interpuso entre Alec y Will-tu idiota, ven conmigo.

Jace y Will salieron de la habitacion, Clary penso en lo mucho que se parecian y que esto era realmente frustrante para ellos.

Clary, intento concentrarse y su vista llego hasta por debajo del marco posterior de la ventana, alli en el suelo se hallaba sentado Jem con la cara entre la manos, Clary sintio la necesidad de ir a consolarlo, asi que se acerco hasta esa ventana y se dejo caer a un lado de Jem.

-Señorita Fairchild-dijo Jem levantando la cabeza estaba horriblemente palido desde que Jessie les habia dado aquella terrible noticia sobre Tessa.- es usted muy amable en intentar consolarme pero no creo que haya algo que me consuele ahora.

-no estoy aqui para consolarlo-dijo Clary y se encontro con la mirada sorprendida de Jem.-estoy aqui para decirle que entiendo el dolor que siente, Tessa... es decir, la Señorita Gray, me resulta horriblemente familiar aunque no llevo mucho de conocerla.

-Tessa es asi, ella es tan... ella, que con un dia de conocerla puede pensar que ya la conose de toda la vida.

Clary, no estaba desacuerdo con Jem, habia algo mas en Tessa que una simple personalidad extrovertida, habia algo en ella que Clary ya habia visto, pero no queria contradecir a Jem y menos aun es esas condiciones.

* * *

-¿que quieres?-dijo Will en cuanto llegaron al camarote de Jace, que estaba terriblemente limpio, Will contuvo una carcajada-¿es ahora la parte en que me dices que estuviste enamorado de mi secretamente todo estos años, y que ahora simplemente deseas violarme?

-ya quisieras eso tu-dijo Jace y se sento sobre la cama- William, lo que has hecho en la sala no esta bien, gritarle a mi parabatai y a su hermana, cuando tu y yo sabemos es que ardes en deseos de matar a Sebastian y recuperar a Tessa, pero debes saber que no eres el unico Sebastian le ha hecho daño a todos, mato a uno de mis hermanos, mato a miles de inocentes, me secustro, ¿PUEDES CREERLO?. y ademas intento hacer... cosas con Clary.

-tu no lo entiendes-dijo Will negando con lacabeza.- Tessa es...

-oh, creeme que si lo entiendo-dijo Jace por primera vez serio-y gritarle a los Lighwood, por muy entretenido que sea, no es correcto.

-esta bien-dijo Will

-hallaremos la forma de salir de esta-dijo Jace y se levanto-ahora creo que puedo llevarte a un cirujano, esa horrible cara que tienes me recuerda a un pato

-me indignas-dijo Will y se llevo una mano teatralmente al corazon- no puedes compararme con aquella aasquerosa criatura.

-oh, bien-dijo Izzy emocionada desde la mesa- ya se donde esta Sebastian, pero no creo que se quede ahi por mucho tiempo, asi que tendremos que separarnos en equipos de a dos. Clary eliges primero.

-escojo a...-dijo Clary y miro a toda las personas presentes- a Simon

Clary penso que asi podria protegerlo si algo le pasaba, sin embargo Jace puso mala cara.

-magnus-dijo Izzy- es tu turno

-te escojo a ti-dijo Magnus de brazos crusados

-exelente-dijo Izzy aun mas feliz- Alec. es tu turno

-Jem-fue lo unico que dijo Alec

-eso nos deja-empezo Izzy y sonrio con malicia- a Will y Jace juntos

-¿QUE?-dijo Jace alarmado-NO PUEDO IR CON ESO.

-¿porque?-dijo Will sonriendo picaro- te gusto tanto que te pongo nervioso.

-pueden ponerse serios-dijo Izzy- somos cuatro esquipos elijan un numero

-somos el equipo 1-dijo Will al mismo tiempo que Jace

-somos el equipo 2-dijo Clary, ella y Simon serian el equipo 2

-somos el equipo 3-dijo Izzy mirando a Magnus- Alec, Jem son el equipo 4

-seguro-dijo Jem

-bien-dijo Izzy y se enrollo el latigo en el brazo- QUE COMIENZE LA AVENTURA.

* * *

hola se que a lo mejor no le encontraron sentido a este cap o pensaron que esta super aburrido pero es que este capitulo esta dividido en 5 partes esta es la primera la segunda creo que les gustara... AUNQUE A WILL Y A JACE NO LES GUSTARIA LEERLO DE SEGURO.

como sea, dejern Reviews please, sin ustds no soy nada.

bien a lo mejor de dieron cuenta de que inicio otro Fic, es Lady of Darkness esa historia esta mesclada, algunos de los personajes son mios y otros de la magnifica Cassandra Clare, pero sera bastante aventurero en el primer capitulo ella no conoce a todos aun le falta conocer a Liz y a Gabriel y tambien a Adrien que tengo la segurisima idea de que ta lvez sepan de quien es hijo el desde el principio.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, RECUERDEN LEER MI NUEVO FIC, VEAN COMO KATE ENCUENTRA SU PODER, AUNQUE AHORA NI ELLA MISMA LO SABE.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS AHI TAMBIEN


	9. El equipo uno, y el Fuego Celestial

El hermoso equipo uno. y el Fuego Celestial

Will y Jace recorrian las silenciosas y oscuras calles en busca de Tessa, Will estaba mas nervioso que nunca asi que mientras Jace revisaba el mapa, Will jugaba a cortar pedazos de hojas de un arbol cercano con su cuchillo.

-¿que se supone que haces?-pregunto Jace burlon

-¿te importa?-dijo Will con un tono agrio en la voz

-verdaderamente, no-admitio Jace-pero si me importa que dejes mal el apellido Herondale.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Will enojado.

-a que no puedes ni conquistar a una simple bruja con tus "encantos"-dijo Jace- ademas estas peleando con un Lightwood que son lo mas pasifico que puede existir, aparte de Izzy, claro

-primero: Tessa no es una simple bruja-dijo Will-segundo: Gabriel es muy molesto, si lo conocieras me entenderias y tercero: si soy muy encantador, y puedo conquistar a quien yo quiera.

-entonces dime, Don Juan, ¿porque Tessa se iba a casar con tu parabatai?-dijo Jace inquisitivo

-acaso es de tu importancia-dijo Will retandolo

-mis queridas niñas-dijo la voz de Sebastian desde el corredor- ha sido un placer encontrarlas aqui

-claro hermanita, el placer es todo nuestro-dijo Jace con voz mas fria que el hielo

Sebastian rio-siempre has sido gracioso mi querido hermano Jace

-no quisiera meterme en su amistosa conversacion-dijo Will-pero hablan con palabras mas antiguas que mi siglo, podriamos proceder a lo que vinimos.

-oh si claro, disculpenme-dijo Sebastian y hecho a correr.

Will y Jace, fueron tras el, cuando Will corria todo a su alrededor se volvia borroso, y mareaba... espera, eso no lo hacia, Will recordo con mucha triztesa que no habia comido nada el dia de hoy, ahora escuchaba su estomago rugir, queria un buen plato de spagetti con albondigas..., pero no podia pensar en eso tenia que rescatar a Tessa a el amor de su vida, no podia pensar en nada mas que no fuera ella.

Derrepente Wil escucho un ruido horrible y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado entre cuantro paredes de metal, a su lado estaba Jace con las mejillas de un rojo ecarlata, por tanto corre.

La espantosa imagen de sebastian se materializo ante ello, mostrando una estupida sonrisa, a la cual Will tenia muchas ganas de desaparece.

-hola Herondales-dijo Sebastian sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿estan listos para divertirse?

antes de que Will pudiera decir cualquier cosa todo se torno negro, ya no veia ni a Jace ni a Sebastian, tampoco escuchaba nada, Will se pregunto si se habia desmayado, hasta que la vio a ella ahi, a Tessa, su Tessa, sentada en una silla, con el vestido de novia de las bodas mundanas, a su lado estaba el Magister, Will trato de correr hacia el pero algo lo detenia, el Magister saco una corona de oro y diamantes y corono a Tessa con ella, Tessa se veia aun mas feliz que nunca, cuando entraron dos hombres, altos, aun mas que Will, y de un cuerpo demasiado duro, Will se dio cuenta con Horror de que eran automatas, ellos traian encadenados a varias personas el primero en caer de rodillas ante Tessa fue Gabriel, luego Gideon, despues Jessie, luego Charlotte, despues Henry, despues de Henry callo una niña, la mas pequeña de todos que estaba llorando, era... su hermana.

CECCILY-trato de gritar Will pero su garganta no podujo ningun sonido, fue entonces cuando trajeron a un muchacho el mas maltratado de todos, estaba lleno de sangre y rasguños y su ropa estaba hecha jirones, era Jem su parabatai,Will sintio que todo el peso del mundo se le cai encima, los habian capturado, a su nueva familia y como Will habia sido tan egoista y habia permitido que se los llevaran, habian torturado a su parabatai y el no habia sentido nada.

-aqui estan los pricioneros que ordemo, oh gran Magister-dijo un automata

Mormaint, camino alrededor de los pricioneros y pateo a Henry y a Cecily en la espalda, Henry se recupero, pero Cecily aun seguia en el piso, demasiado inmovil, a Will un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, luego el magister chasqueo los dedos y un automata le trajo una caja de de madera negra, y el magister la abrio y solto un monton de polvo blanco que cayo encima de Jem, Tessa rio, y Will la miraba incredulo aunque ella no parecia verlo, Will conprendio despues por el olor que lo que le habian tirado a Jem era Yin feng, Will sintio que el odio lo consumia.

-querida esposa y reina mia-dijo el magister besando a Tessa en los labios, haciendo que Will quisiera vomitar y arrancarce los ojos.- aqui estan los nefilim que ordenaste.

-me encanta-respondio Tessa y Will sintio un poco de alivio, de seguro Tessa los haabia pedido para protegerlos

-¿que quieres que haga con ellos, querida mia?-dijo el Magister besando una de las manos enguantadas de Tessa

-QUEMALOS-grito Tessa y antes de que Will pudiera hacer algo un circulo ardio alrededor del trono de Tessa quemandolos a todos ahi, Will podia escuchar sus gritos y llantos y sentir los suyos propios, no podia creer que Tessa habia hecho eso, le habia quitado a todos los que el queria y... a Gabriel, pero era personas que el conocia, y aun por mas que intentara odiarla, no podia.

Will sintio que iba a morir hay mismo, pero vio hacia el otra lado por la ventana, el cielo estaba negro como voca de lobo, todo era destruccion y ahi sobre una estaca de madera gigante colgaban muertos, Camille, Magnus, Woolsey y... Will, el mismo estaba en una de ellas

Will comenzo a gritar y fue entonces cuando vio a Tessa matar a el aciano Aloyius Starkweather.

Will abrio los ojos sudado y respirando agitadamente, volvia a estar en el cuarto de las paredes de metal, a su lado estaba Jace encerrado en otra caja de cristal y revolviendose incomodo, la imagen de Sebastian volvio a aparecer

-William veo que has pasado la pruba uno-dijo Sebastian-el sueño doloroso.

Will recordo cada parte de lo que habia visto, que todo habia sido un sueño y entonces, patio muy fuertemente el cristal de Jace, tenia que liberarlo antes de que fuera tarde tenia que despertarlo...

-es inutil William-dijo Sebastian llamando la atencion de Will-es cristal magico, no se quitara hasta que Jace le gane a su sueño.

Will estallo en odio y golpeo la pared donde estaba la imagen de Sebastian que desaparecio en cuanto Will la hubo tocado, un dolor penetro a Will hasta los huesos, y Will sabia que no habia sido por la pared, era porque ahora le tocaba ver a Jace luchar contra sus sueños, los mas horribles, y no podia hacer nada por evitarlo, y eso le dolia porque aunque peleara con Jace y fuera horriblemente molesto, aun lo queria, porque era su familia.

* * *

Jace estaba en un lugar lleno de telas blancas, solo no habia nadie mas, Jace se pregunto donde estaba Will y Sebastian, pero no los vio, Jace escucho una risa.

-Hola Jace-dijo la dulce voz de Clary.

Clary se hallaba frente a el , vestida con un hermoso traje dorado de bodas de los cazadores de sombras estaba muy hermosa, penso Jace y estaba riendo, Clary se aproximo a el y tomo su mano y empezo a jalarlo, Jace dejo que lo hiciera por primera vez desde que la conocia Clary se veia realmente feliz.

-¿a donde vamos, Clary?-pregunto Jace

-vamos a que veas como soy realmente Feliz-dijo Clary y rio.

Llegaron a una puerat de metal, Clary le solto la mano a Jace, y saco su estela de algun bolsillo que Jace no habia visto, y trazo una runa en la puerta, una runa nueva, que no paraba de susurrarle palabras a Jace como: dolor, traicion, maldad, crueldad, muerte, peligro.

-Clary...-empezo Jace pero Clary abrio la puerta adentro las paredes estaban hechas de piedras, color grises y negro, parecia un castillo medieval, de los cuentos mundanos que alguna vez Jace habia leido, Clary saco una espada de la pared, y su vestido ya no era dorado de boda, era rojo, de tirantes, muy pero muy corto, Jace no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¿Clary, cuando te cambiaste?-pregunto Jace

-acaso importa-dijo Clary con una sonrisa seductora- te divertira mas lo que vamos a hacer.

Clary le rodeo el cuello con los bazos, y Jace le rodeo la cintuara y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, Jace podia sentir el calor de su propia piel pero no el de la de Clary, su piel estaba aterradoramente fria, pero ella no paro de besarlo, Jace no sabia hasta donde queria llegar pero se lo permitiria...

Jace cayo al piso sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que Clary lo habia apuñaladp, Clary aun sonstenia la espada llena de la sangre de Jace, una sangre roja con destellos dorados, Clary lamio un poco de la sangre de la espada, y luego paso el dedo por la espada y Sebastian lamio el dedo de Clary, con una sonrisa malvada.

-muy bien hecho, hermanita-dijo Sebastian y beso el cuello de Clary-lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato Clarissa.

-esta bien, no fue nada, hubiera hecho mas cosas por ti-dijo Clary y se beso apasionadamente con Sebastian luego lo solto y sonrio- aunque debo admitir que besas mucho mejor que el.

-esa no es forma de tratar al invitado Clarissa-la regaño Sebastian y Clary jugo con un rizo de su cabello y hizo un puchero de modo en que lo hacian las chicas tontas.- pero aun que no puedo enojarame contigo, pero debiste tratarlo mejor, si despues de todo, todo lo que hacemos es gracias a el, a su sangre, el es el responsable de todo lo que va a suceder, sin el no lo lograriamos.

-esta bien, disculpame-dijo Clary. - que esto sea rapido, quiero ir a ver a nuestros hijos

-paciencia, Clarissa-dijo Sebastian y tomo la espada

"nuestros hijos", se repitio Jace, tenia aun mas ganas de matar a Sebastian, pero extrañamente no se podia mover del piso.

-Jonathan Herondale, esto es gracias a ti-dijo Sebastian y sonrio-liberenlos

de una puerta secreta salieron, Izzy, Alec, Maryse, Luke, Jocelyn, Max, Robert y Simon

-no puedo crer que nos hagas esto, Jace-dijo Izzy

-todo esto es to culpa-le dijeron Maryse, Luke, Robert y Jocelyn a la vez

-me decias submundo asqueroso Jace, pero no cai tan bajo como tu-escupio Simon.

-crei que habia hecho bien al escojerte como mi parabatai, pero eres lo peor, tu eres lo mas malo que existe-declaro Alec

-yo siempre habia querido ser como tu Jace,pero ya no, Te odio-dijo Max llorando- te odio

-tu eres iguan que Valentine-le grito Clary

entonces Sebastian clavo la espada en el piso y todos a los que el amaba, escocieron en las llamas doradas del fuego Celestial.

Clary y Sebastian seguian riendo.

Jace abrio los ojos ahogando un grito, aun estaba en la habitacion de las paredes metalicas, a su lado estaba Will con los ojos muy abriertos

-Calmate Jace-dijo Will en tono tranquilizador- solo fue un sueño

-tu no lo viviste-replico Jace

-pero si vivi el mio- dijo Will tenebroso

pero antes de que Jace pudiera preguntarle que fue lo que sucedio, Sebasian aparecio de nuevo en la pared

-veo que ahora si todos han despertado-dijo Sebastian sonriendo- bueno espero que disfruteb de la siguiente prueba es dedicada a ustedes

-MALDITO INFELIZ-le grito Will

-TE JURO QUE TE MATARE-grito Jace.

derepente una pequeña puerta se abrio en una de las paredes y empezaron al salir millones de patos.

-esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Will mirando con asco a los patos- ¿piensa ahogarnos en estas criaturas aquerosas?

-¿tu tambien los odias?-dijo Jace incredulo

-pues es obvio-respondio Will- estas criaturas no merecen vivir

-no-estuvo de acuerdo Jace-pero hay que trabajar juntos si queremos salir de aqui, y no ahogarnos en patos

-estoy deacuerdo-convino Will

Jace saco un cuchillo de Serafin y Will otro Jace puso la runa que le habia visto hacer a Clary mientras esta estaba en el barco de Valentine, entonces las paredes estallaron, dejansdo libre a los dos chicos y a un millon de patos asustados

-Sebastian se enojara, por esto-anuncio Will

-estoy seguro de ello-dijo Jace y pateo suavemente a un pato para que no cayera en un hueco el pato lo miro agardecido, Jace lo tomo entre sus brazos

-¿que haces?-dijo Will con asco-deja esa criatura asquerosa ahi

-calmate Will tengo un plan-anuncio Jace

-si esa criatura esta involucrada a mi ni me metas-dijo Will

Jace puso los ojos en blanco y ambos chicos y un pato corrieron hasta el instituto.

* * *

**LES GUSTO? UN REVIEW?**

**HOLA LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO CON ESTE CAPITULO, ESQUE ESTUVE REALMENTTE OCUPADA Y ADEMAS ESTPY ESCRIBIENDO MI PROPIO LIBRO, Y BLA BLA BLA**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, ENSERIO LO LAMENTE :( POR OTRO LADO ME GUSTARIA QUE LEYERAN MI OTRA HISTORIA LADY IN DARKNESS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS HAYA TAMBIEN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, YA SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO QUE HARA JACE CON EL PATO, HAHA LUEGO LO SABRAN, ESTE FUE EL EQUIPO UNO, PROONTO VENDRA EL EQUIPO DOS, YA VEREMOS QUE PASA CON ELLOS :D**

**MUCHOS REVIEWS, PLEASE, RECUERDEN QUE SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA :( ADEMAS AHORITA ME ACORDE QUE LES DEBO ALGO, UNA PARTE MUY ESPEIAL QUE PRONTO VENDRA.**

**3**


	10. CDS

10

CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS

_SI LLEGUE AL CAPITULO 10! estoy feliz_

-Clary-la llamo Simon- no creo que esto sea muy seguro.

-este es la ruta que nos dio Izzy, Simon, Calmate-dijo Clary

Clary estaba leyendo el mapa que Izzy les habia dado segun ella, Sebastian tambien podria estar oculto en la ciudad silenciosa, o ciudad de hueso, Clary no lo creia muy posible, ella pensaba que porque se esconderian donde la clave pudiera encontrarlos facilmente.

Simon se hallaba sentado sobre una piedra a un lado de una lapida en el cementerio, la noche estaba oscuro, y soplaba un viento frio alborotandole los cabellos a Clary, Clary no pudo evitar sonreir cuando recordo que aqui fue la primera vez que Jace le habia dicho, ¿tienes frio?, y Cazadores de Sombras les queda mejor el negro que a las viudas de nuestros enemigos desde 1234, Clary recordo tambien haber querido golpearlo cuando pronuncio esto.

-¿porque sonries?-pregunto Simon-¿acaso te gusta estar aqui?

-no seas estupido Simon, claro que no-dijo Clary y respiro- es solo que esto me trae recuerdos.

-¿malos recuerdos?-inquirio Simon.- al menos.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco y siguio avanzando por el cementerio, hasta que en una tumba leyo, CLARISSA MORGERNSTERN, ODIADA POR TODOS, PERSEGUIDA POR LA CLAVE, ASESINADA POR SU HERMANO QUE AL MISMO TIEMPO ERA SU ESPOSO, CULPABLE DE MULTIPLES ASESINATOS.

-Simon-dijo Clary con voz temerosa.

-hola Clarissa-dijo Sebastian sentado en su lapida

-¿que haces tu aqui?-dijo Clary y al darse cuenta de que esa no era la pregunta correcta añadio-¿ donde estan Tessa y Simon?, no jueges, DIME

-Clarissa calmate-dijo Sebastian con voz queda- nada pasara, si, solo he venido a mostrarte algo.

-¿a mostrarme que?

-como seria la vida sin ti-dijo Sebastian

Entonces todo se ondulo como si estuvieran bajo el agua, de repente estaban de nuevo en el instituto.

-esto es lo que hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado en casa con tu madre.-dijo Sebastian- la noche que Valentine la secuestro.

Clary se contuvo de golpearlo y siguio mirando, en las escaleras del Instituto estaba Jace con Izzy y Alec, estaban felices riendo.

-esto es solo aquella semana-dijo Sebastian-¿recuerdas cuando destruiste el barco de papa?

De repente estaban los cazadores de Sombras en el barco de Valentine, y el ya estaba... muerto.

-esa vez padre escapo gracias a ti Clarissa-dijo Sebastian

-mentiras

-no ahora mira tu viaje a Idris

Clary vio la casa de los Penhallow, ahi estaban Jace y Aline pero a diferencia de cuando Clary los habia visto ellos estaban normales, felizes, Max estaba ahi jugando con Alec.

-Al no haber nacido tu, no tuve que ir a buscarte, no me hize pasar por Sebastian Verlac. no mate a Max.

Clary siguio observando ahora el paisaje se habia vuelto negro y solo estaba Sebastian, con su estupida sonrisa.

-Clarissa, si tu no hubieras nacido Simon no seria un vampiro y estaria con su madre y amigos-empezo Sebastian- Max no habria muerto, Valentine si lo estaria, yo no me atreveria a atacar, Izzy y Alec estarian felices, Jocelyn no hubiera sido secuestrada, Luke no estaria herido. ni Lilith ni hubieramos poseido a Jace

_todo es tu culpa_. Gritaba una voz en la cabeza de Clary,

-CLARY-grito Simon y Clary abrio los ojos- te has desmayado estas bien

-si vamos de vuelta al instituto, dijo Clary

-Asi que Sebastian se dedico a jugar con sus mentes-dijo Magnus despues de haber escuchado lo que Clary, Will y Jace habian contado.-¿como es que no pudo hacerlo con la tuya, Simon?

-no tengo idea-declaro Simon

-tal vez su mente es demasiado peqeña para que haga efecto cualquier hechizo-comento Jace

-Jace-lo regaño Clary

Jace solo se encogio de hombros, parecia cansado, de hecho todos lo estaban, los equipos tres y cuatro no habian encontrado nada, mientras que el equipo uno y dos habia encontrado un horrible juego mental.

-tengo una idea-dijo Jem sonriendo.- han estado jugando con sus mentes, ahora sabemos como ataca Sebastian, es todo un juego mental, ¿Magnus no puedes hacer un hechizo de bloqueo invertido?

-umm...-dijo Magnus llevandose un dedo a la barbilla-puedo intentarlo.

-¿que es un hechizo de bloqueo invertido?-pregunto Izzy

-es como el hechizo que yo le puse a Clary-declaro Magnus- el de ella consistia en reprimir sus recuerdos, cuando los veia, ese es un bloqueo comun, si lo invierto nadie podra jugar con tus pensamientos recuerdos o sueños.

-lo que tratas de decirnos es que...-empezo Will- Sebastian jugo con lo que ya habia en nuestra caabeza, pero no creo que yo halla pensado en verlos quemados...

-no Will-declaro Jem- no lo hiciste pero si lo temiste, Magnus tiene razon es como si Sebastian estuviera armando un rompecabezas, si tu soñaste alguna vez con fuego, el lo toma, si pensaste en Cecily, en mi o en Tessa, hasta en Gabriel puede hacer que esas personas hagan lo que el quiere en tus recuerdos, todo depende de lo que hayas pensado o sentido alguna vez.

-entiendo-dijo Alec- pero aun no hallamos a Tessa, ahora sabemos lo que Sebastian va hacer para detenernos, ¿cuando podria estar listo el hechizo de bloqueo invertido?

-oh, ya lo esta-admitio Magnus-solo estaba esperando a que se callaran

-¿Magnus, nunca cambias?-pregunto Will

-no mi joven Cazador de Sombras-dijo Magnus sonriendo.- es solo que el mundo cambia a mi alrededor.

Will puso los ojos en blanco y Magnus hizo aparecer diez copas con algun liquido rojo que Clary queria dibujar.

-Ahora-dijo Magnus.-vevan mis pequeños Nefilim, del hechizo de bloqueo.

Algo en lo que dijo Magnus hizo reir a Will y a Jem.

* * *

Jordan abrio la puerta de su departamento, ahi se hallaba Maia, con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas, llevaba unos jeans y un sueter de mangas largas color verde.

-hola, Jordan-le dijo ella, antes de que el pudiera hablar-¿que sucede?

-Maia, sientate-le dijo Jordan y camino de un lado a otro por la sala

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Maia preocupada.

-sabes que hemos tratado de estar lo menos involucrados con el peligro e muerte-dijo Jordan- pero sabes que mi mision es Simon, en estos dias cuando vino al departamento me hablo sobre, unos viajeros en el tiempo, y sobre Tessa, hoy he recivido un mensaje el Woolsey Scott del pasado dejo una carta para el dirigente del tiempo actual, Jonathan Morgenstern, o Sebastian esta en el pasado con un tal Magister.

-¿saben eso los nefilim?-pregunto Maia repentinamente palida

-no-admitio Jordan- es por eso que estas aqui, necesito que le envies un mensaje a Simon.

* * *

_Equipo Tres. y la CIUDAD DE CRISTAL._

Izzy despues de enrollarse el latigo y saltar en el portal de Magnus habia aterrizado a orrilas del lago Lyn, hubiera caido si magnus no la hubiera levantado, ahora se encontraban en su pais, Idris, el unico lugar que Izzy o cualquier otro cazador de Sombras sentia como el verdadero y unico hogar.

Todo estaba oscuro, desde ahi podia ver las torres de alacante reconstruidas, brillantes, despues de la Guerra Mortal, Izzy habia temido que no pudieran reconstruirla, pero lo hicieron y ahora parecian brillar mas que nunca, sin duda las hermanas de Hierro habian tenido mucho trabajo. Magnus por su lado se hallaba sentado en una roca mirandose las uñas, estaba muy tranquilo pero no como antes, cuando estaba con Alec, desde que habian roto Magnus se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, Izzy penso que debian ser aquellas ganas de llorar cuando rompias una relacion, pero Magnus sabia que no era el momento para llorar habia que salvar a Tessa, la pobre, no tenian idea de donde podria estar, Izzy habia hecho una Lista con los posibles lugares donde podria estar Sebastian y hasta ahora todos lo habian visto menos ella, lo que era una lastima, porque estaba en Idris el pais donde habia muerto su hermano a manos de Sebastian, sus dos hermanos, murieron aqui por el o por Valentine, y era el momento de la venganza.

-Isabell-la llamo Magnus-¿quieres quitar esa expresion?

-no-respondio simplemente Izzy-ahora camina, no tenemos toda la noche.

Magnus se puso en pie suspirando y ambos caminaron por el bosque hasta la ciudad de Alacante, esquivando ramas y hojas secas de los arboles, cuando porfin dislumbraron las primeras torres de demonio, lo que vio Izzy le hizo casi desmayarse ahi frente a ella estaba Sebastian asomado en una de las ventanas, sonriendole, una sonrisa que era una clara invitacion a ven y matame, Izzy sin dudar la acepto y salio corriendo, sin que le importara los llamados de Magnus, estaba segura de que esta no era una ilusion mental, Magnus le habia dado aquella pocion era imposible que el no fuera real.

Izzy fue subiendo las escaleras a saltos pero antes de llegar al untimo recibio una patada en el estomago que la hizo rodar escaleras abajo y caer al piso golpeandose las rodillas, Sebastian rio, estaba vestido totalmente de negro, y tenia los ojos aun mas ocuros.

-pequeña Ligthwood-dijo con su asquerosa boca.

-no te atrevas a decir mi apellido-le comento Izzy, y se lanzo contra el, tratando de golpearlo, pero el era muy rapido, y se movia muy bien como...Jace.

Esto le dio una idea a Izzy, habia entrenado tantas veces con Jace que ya sabia como se movia, y si Sebastian lo hacia igual tal vez pudiera ganar o por lo menos sobrevivir...

A Izzy esto se le estaba haciendo menos complicado, no habia podido golpear a Sebastian ni una sola vez, pero el no la golpeaba tanto a ella, por lo que sabia de Jace habia ocaciones en las que podia evitar los puños de Sebastian, pero habia tambien veces en las que era muy rapido para ella , lograba golpearla, ahora mismo era una de esas, Sebastian le lanzo tal puñetazo que le rompio la barbilla y la hizo tambalearse hacia atras.

la puerta se abrio con un muy ruidoso chirrido.

-¿Izzy?-la llamo Magnus, luego de verlos abrio mucho los ojos-IZZY-grito.

Izzy se habia distraido viendolo, y Sebastian le asesto tal puñetazo que callo de espaldas en el piso, la cabeza le palpitaba y todo le daba vueltas, de repente una oscuridad de ensueño se apodero de ella, haciendo que ya no viera ni escuchara nada, dandole aquella paz que ella siempre habia querido, un sueño del que no queria despertar.

Izzy callo al piso Magnus la vio, estaba muy quieta y su cabello estaba esparcido por el suelo, Sebastian rio, Magnus trato de atacarlo pero no pudo debido a que Sebastian sonrio como un niño travieso, y desaparecio de repente, y la habitacion estallo en llama de hielos, casi devorando a la pequeña e inconciente Izzy, o al menos eso deseaba Magnus que estuviera inconciente, Magnus tratando de respirar en aquel clima demasiado frio que tapaba sus pulmones, haciendo que su corazon latiera cada vez mas lento, tomo a Izzy en brazos, Izzy tenia los labios azules, y abrio un portal.

* * *

_Equipo cuatro, y LA CIUDAD DE CENIZAS._

Alec estaba obsevando a Jem, hallaba curiosos sus rasgos y sus tonalidades, no malas, si no curiosas, Jem se estaba trazando una runa en el brazo, mientras buscaban a Sebastian en el puerto donde antes habia estado el barco de Valentaine, el mar se veia frio y negro, y las sirenas que lo habitaban entonaban un canto e invitaban a Alec a nadar, Alec ya habia estudiado esa leccion y sabia mucho como para decir que ese era la idea mas estupida que alguien podia tener, los humanos que poseian la vision eran los unicos que caian, las sirenas poseian mucha belleza, y eran casi tan falsas y malignas como las hadas, nadar con ellas era una muerte segura y declarada.

-estoy listo-dijo Jem en tono amable.

Alec asintio, y se dio cuenta que en el poco tiempo que habia pasado, habia aprendido a estimar mucho a Jem, su vida era dificil, teniendo un parabatai, como Will, Alec lo entendia, Jace era igual que Will por mucho que lo negara, su caracter y su forma de amar, hacian lo que sea por las personas que amaban aunque eso signifique dar su propia vida.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Jem, quien era tan amable que se preocupaba por cualquiera.

-seguro-mintio Alec para no preocuparlo-es solo que estabas pensando.

-en Jace-dijo asintiendo Jem

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto Alec

-porque yo tambien pongo esa cara cuando pienso en Will-admitio Jem

-¿como piensas en Will?-pregunto Alec, sintiendo mucha curiosidad

-como un hermano-dijo Jem-veras, Will antes creia estar maldito, y creia que si alguien lo amaba moriria, Will vivio toda su vida alejando a los otros de el, preocupandose por lo que la gente pensara de el, Will vivio cinco años de su vida tratando de que nadie lo quisiera, no querer era facil pero que no lo quisieran era muy dificil, y mas para un chico con su apariencia, Will para no estar solo dejo que yo lo quisiera que fuera su parabatai, penso que yo estaria excluido de la maldicion, porque de todos modos iba a morir, Will sufrio mucho, y supo como esconderlo.

-es bonito y esta roto-dijo Alec

-si-admitio Jem- y me encantaria pode ayudarlo.

-lo haces.-dijo Alec sintiendose un poco mal por estos parabatai, y luego se acordo de una cosa.

-¿no estas molesto con Will?-le pregunto Alec a Jem

-no, en absoluto-dijo Jem, mirandolo confundido- en cinco años solo he estado enojado con Will una sola vez y me senti muy mal por eso.

-¿solo una vez?-pregunto Alec sorprendido- conosco a Jace y si Will se parece a el, ¿es posible no enojarse muy de seguido?

-te sorprendera que si-dijo Jem sonriendo, aunque luego esa sonrisa se borro de su rostro- mira, Alec, mi familia murio, todos a manos de un demonio, yo fui el unico que sobrevivio, y llegue al instituto de Londres, y ahi estaba Will, yo habia llegado y era un niño que jamas sonreia, al final Will me hizo sonreir, desde entonces lo he querido, mas que a un amigo, como a un hermano.

-juramento parabatai-dijo Alec, muy entretenido

-si-dijo Jem y suspiro- Will significa mucho para mi, es mi unica familia, aparte del propio istituto, es mi mejor amigo y es el unico al que puedo confiarle mis secretos, lo quiero, aunque ambos querramos a la misma mujer, y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo, para que Will sea feliz.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Alec facinado

-Will, amo a Tessa primero-admitio Jem- y yo solo vivire un poco mas, es justo que ellos sean felices por un largo tiempo, se que Will no aceptara esto, porque tampoco podra verme a mi infeliz, pero yo no quiero vivir si el no es feliz.

-que conmovedor-interrumpio Sebastian en un barco muy parecido al de Valentine.-yo no tengo un parabatai, y me encantaria escuchar su historia si no tuviera que matarlos. en especial al niño de plata

Sebastian incendio todo el puerto que rapidamente se lleno de fuego y humo, este fuego no era natural pero tampoco era como el de Jace, era malo, sin duda fuego demoniaco.

Alec escucho unas toses, el humo casi no lo dejaba ver, camino buscando a Jem y lo encontro arrodillado en el piso, tociendo con la mano en la boca, cuando la aparto estaba llena de sangre, Jem se desmayo, y las llamas siguieron propagandose, Alec cargo a Jem , que pesaba mucho, porque el era muy alto para que Alec lo cargara, un metro setenta de hueso y musculo, no mas que Will o Jace, pero de seguro mas que el, Alec respiro humo y corrio calle arriba.

* * *

Clary estaba sentada en una silla del instituto, junto con Magnus, Will y Jace, Izzy estaba en la enfermeria y Simon estaba con ella, todos parecia tranquilos, Jace estaba tirandole pedazos de papel a Will, quien con un cuchillo de Serafin los cortaba antes de que llegaran hasta el, era curioso, penso Clary, lo mucho que se parecian, sus poses, sus gestos, sus movimientos y hasta su forma de hablar y pensar, eran familia y no habia nada que pudiera convencerlos de que no lo eran, Magnus parecia estar muy ocupado con sus propios pensamientos nadie hablaba, y Clary se puso a observar a los chicos como Willl y Jace parecian sacados de pinturas de artistas famosos del siglo XIX, ellos dos tenian una belleza, algo sobre natural, algo que destacaba, en ellos.

Clary miro el brazo de Will que estaba lleno de musculos, ella buscaba su runa de proteccion o alguna marca de estrella que es comun en los Herondale, pero vio su runa parabatai, tatuada en la parte interior del antebrazo, esa runa que comenzo a brillar, Clary miro a Will que se puso palido, y salto del sofa poniendose de pie de un salto.

-¿que sucede?-le pregunto Jace y el tambien se puso palido y se levanto

Clary estaba a punto de preguntar cuando del acensor del Instituto llego Alec, cargando a un inconciente Jem, sobre los hombros, se notaba que no podia con el, Will corrio al lado de Alec y tomo a Jem en brazos, Will parecia que no le molestaba el peso de Jem parecia estar cargando una pluma, Alec se apoyo en Jace y ambos caminaron a la enfermeria tras Will y Jem

-creo que hay que llamar al hermano Zacahria-dijo Magnus haciendo una mueca de preocupacion que de seguro era por Alec

-tal vez nos den un descuento especial, por dos pares de Parabatai-bromeo Clary tratando de Animar a Magnus quien solo sonrio un poco y camino a otra habitacion.

Clary estaba a punto de ir a la enfermeria cuando aparecio Jessamine

-he oido que algo sucedio-dijo preocupada

-si jem esta en la enfermeria con...-Clary no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jessie sali corriendo a la enfermeria.

Clary iba a seguirla cuando escucho un llamado a las puertas del instituto, bajo por el elevador tomando a iglesia, que estaba en el piso entre sus brazos.

Al llegar abajo Clary abrio la puerta y se encontro con Maia.

-Maia-dijo Clary sorprendida-¿sucede algo?, creia que tu y Jordan...

-si, no es por eso que vengo Clary-Maia parecia muy agitada y tenia las mejillas rojas- tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-dilo de una vez.-le rogo Clary que no podia aguantar el suspenso.

-se donde esta Sebastian y Mortmain.

* * *

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAP, HABRA CAMBIOS, SI SE DIERON CUENTA MENCIONE A JORDAN Y A MAIA, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO LOS HABIA MENCIONADO, UPS, VOY A TRATAR DE INCORPORAR A MAS GENTE.**

**PLEASE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, **

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO, PERO LAS VACACIONES, LAS FIESTAS Y BLA BLA BLA**

**IGUAL ESTE CAP YA ESTABA ESCRITO PERO ME HE DEMORADO EN SUBIRLO, TENGO UNA NUEVA IDEA, PARA EL FIC, Y TRATARE DE HACERLA, PERO ES MAS TRABAJO Y TENGO QUE EZFORSARME MUCHO PARA PODER TERMINARLO, O CREARLO BIEN, AUUU, MUCHO TRABAJO**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, RECUERDEN SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA**


	11. Parabatai

11

PARABATAI.

Will entro en la enfermería con un regalo especial para Jem, Iglesia, el gato que Jem había recogido en sus tiempos aun seguía con vida y en nueva York, Will lo encontró bagando por los pasillos hace horas.

Will antes de llegar a la biblioteca había decidido ir a la cocina por algo de comer, en el pasillo se había encontrado con Jace, quien vestía el atuendo de un Cazador de Sombras, y estaba recostado en la pared, solo su cadera y su codo, Will se pregunto si esa pose les seguía gustando a las mujeres.

-hola, abuela-le dijo Jace para fastidiarlo- veo que te has levantado temprano, cosa que no se ve todo los días.

-pues veras, mi querida y poco encantadora nieta-dijo Will para seguirle el juego-he venido por algo de comer.

-¿de veras?-pregunto Jace arqueando una ceja-¿ no estas ya lo suficientemente gordo?

-¿que te sucede?-protesto Will- no estoy gordo, tal vez solo muy musculoso y demasiado sexy, para que tu mente inferior lo comprenda, et, tu brute!

Jace parecía estar a punto de replicar cuando entro un gato en la estancia a Will le había parecido muy familiar, pero donde lo había visto antes...

-Iglesia-dijo Jace y fue acariciar al gato.

Iglesia maulló, y Will pego un salto y lanzo un grito ahogado, después recito todas las maldiciones e insultos que conocian.

-¿que te pasa?-dijo Jace con Iglesia en sus manos- no me digas que odias los gatos

-no todo lo contrario-dijo Will contraireado-es solo que conozco a Iglesia, Jem lo recogió de la casa de las Señoras Oscuro, hace como... TRECIENTOS AÑOS.

Jace solo se había encogido de hombros, pero ya Will conocía esa reacción el también la hacia era la típica cara de no me importa cuando en realidad te importa mucho.

Ahora Will se hallaba en la enfermería, Jem estaba en la cama a un lado de Izzy, quien todavía no había despertado, pero fruncía ligeramente el ceño, de seguro estaría furiosa cuando despertara, Will miro a la cama de Jem, a su lado dormida estaba Jessie, tenia la cabeza sobre los brazos en la cama de Jem, desde que ellos habían llegado Jessie se había quedado ahí, no se fue en toda la noche, pero en un instante se durmió, Will sintió cierta compacion por ella.

Will se estaba acercando a la cama de Jem para despertar a Jessie cuando alguien lo llamo.

-William-era Jem quien ya se habia despertado.

-James-dijo Will repitiendo su tono, cuando Jem sonrió, Will se alivio-adivina te he traido un regalo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Will puso a Iglesia sobre el regaso de Jem, Iglesia reconociéndolo se acorruco contra Jem, quien parecía feliz de tener una mascota.

-William-dijo Jem alegre- mes has comprado un gato.

-no, tonto,no-dijo Will tratando de no reír a carcajadas, pero sonriendo un poco- es tu gato.

-¿mio?-dijo Jem que todavía no entendía muy bien el asunto- ¿sabes?, se parece un poco a Iglesia...

-James-dijo Interrumpiéndolo Will, quien al ver que Jem no comprendía había decidido decirle la verdad-ES iglesia, tu gato, Jem, el que salvaste de las hermanas oscuro.

-eso es imposible, Will-dijo Jem mirando a Will como si este estuviera loco.- han pasado tantos años...

-es un gato inmortal-dijo Will-o al menos eso creo

-bueno, pues,-dijo James.-aun queda la cuestión de ¿como llego a Estados Unidos?

-¿un barco?-sugirió Will

Jem sacudió la cabeza entonces por primera vez, vio a Jessie ahí, todavía dormida junto a el, entonces la cara de Jem cambio parecía solo preocupación.

-¿cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?-pregunto Jem en voz baja.

-toda la noche- respondió Will

-¿enserio?-dijo Jem- debe tomarse muy enserio los archivos.

-que idiota-dijo Izzy quien se acababa de despertar o al menos eso le pareció a Will- yo sabia que los Herondale eran todos unos idiotas declarados pero un Cartairs, pensé que eran mas listos.

-¿como que idiotas?-dijo Will irritado- querrás decir extremadamente bellos, ya se que Jace no es el mejor Herondale pero...

-¿porque lo dices?-pregunto Jem interrumpiendo a Will.

-porque ella te ama-dijo Izzy como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿que?-dijo Jem sorprendido- ella solo piensa que me ama, porque dice que los archivos sale Jessamine Cartairs.

-ella te ama, lo se, se le nota-dijo Izzy- si no te amara aunque sea un poco, no estaría aquí.

-pero Jessie quería un mundano para dejar de ser Cazadora de Sombras-dijo Will

-es por eso que ama a Jem, el es un nefilim-dijo Izzy muy lento- y a ella no le importa.

-pero ella nunca me dijo nada-dijo Jem

-pues a lo mejor esperaba que tu lo hicieras-aventuro Izzy

-se caso con Nathaniel Gray-replico Will

-se canso de esperar-contraataco Izzy

-eso es...-empezó Jem- posible. pero ¿porque esperaría?

-la comprendo-dijo Izyy- hay veces en la que esperamos que no lo digan, ella se caso con el hermano de Tessa, cuando esta llego, cuando tu te enamoraste de Tessa, puede que Jessamine estuviera celosa.

-¿celosa?-dijeron Will y Jem al unisono

-¿jessie, es capaz de sentir eso?-pregunto Will e Izzy le lanzo una mirada envenenada

-ella y yo tenemos mas en común de lo que ustedes creen-dijo Izzy

-¿las dos son traidoras del instituto y odian ser Cazadora de Sombras?-pregunto Will

-¿siempre es tan idiota?-pregunto Izzy

Jem asintió y Will frunció el ceño.

-la diferencia que tenemos-dijo Izzy- es que yo amo ser Cazadora de Sombras.

* * *

Clary se hallaba acostada en una manta en el parque, a su lado estaba Jace con los ojos cerrados, Clary se pregunto si se abría dormido, hace rato que no hablaba, asi que era el momento perfecto para mirarlo, Clary observo su hermoso rostro anguloso, salpicado por la luz crepuscular del sol, a su alrededor, caían hojas secas de los arboles, y soplaba una fresca brisa de otoño, haciendo que el cabello de Jace se alborotara, Clary pensó que parecía un ángel uno hermoso y ansió sus lapices de colores si tan solo pudiera dibujarlo.

-muy entretenida Clary-dijo Jace aun con los ojos cerrados-se que soy hermoso, y es muy difícil dejar de mirarme, pero tu mirada constante me esta inquietando.

-no te estoy mirando-mintió Clary

Jace abrió los ojos y sonrió una de las sonrisas de lado que tanto le gustaban a Clary, Jace le paso una manos por los cabellos y se acerco mas a a ella y la beso, fue un beso suave pero muy conmovedor, ese beso era especial, diferente a los otros, hacia a Clary feliz, había deseado esto por tanto tiempo, poder ser feliz, con el con Jace, sin que nada los perturbara, cuando por fin creí haberlo conseguido Sebastian apareció de nuevo y lo arruino todo, ahora estaba ahí con Jace tratando de ser feliz cuando escondía un gran secreto, otra vez Sebastian le estaba arruinando la vida.

Clary se aparto de Jace y se sentó, Jace también se sentó ahora preocupado.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Jace arqueando una ceja dorada.

Clary suspiro y lo miro fijamente, los hermosos ojos color dorado de el estaban clavados en ella.

-si-admitió Clary-se donde esta Tessa

Jace se puso muy rápidamente de pie y tomo el móvil de Clary.

-¿donde esta?-pregunto antes de marcar-tengo que avisarle a Will

Clary rápidamente se puso en pie y tomo el teléfono en sus manos, corriendo atravez del parque, sabia que no tendría oportunidad de huir pero si al menos escondía el teléfono...

Jace llego hasta Clary la cargo y la obligo a girarse.

-¿que pasa Clary?-exigió saber Jace

-bien te lo diré-dijo Clary- si me sueltas.

-prometes no correr-dijo Jace

-Jace ya hemos pasado por esto-dijo Clary- no lo haré

Jace la soltó, Clary hubiera corrido de ni ser porque se sintió muy culpable por, no habérselo contado. Clary se sentó sobre la hierba repentinamente cansada, Jace hizo lo mismo.

-Maia vino ayer.-empezó Clary- con un mensaje del Woolsey Scott del pasado, el dice que Sebastian y el Magister se encuentran ahí, en Londres.

-¿porque no lo habías dicho, Clary?-pregunto Jace-es una gran noticia.

-es que yo pensaba ir sola-admitió Clary- fuimos a buscar a Tessa, e Izzy, Jem y Alec quedaron en la enfermería ahora ustedes son mis amigos, y no quería que pasaran por eso, otra vez.

-¿otra vez?-pregunto Jace confundido.

-si-dijo Clary- lo que pasamos contigo, fue angustia, todos te buscamos, y cuando por fin te hallamos, no eras tu, cuando te encontré cada vez que me hablabas era con tu voz pero no eras tu, se sentía como si me clavaran un montón de cuchillos calientes, era horrible y si ¿Tessa también lo esta?, seria horrible para Will Jem y si esto se repite sera horrible para nosotros también, ya no podremos ayudarlos, porque Simon ya no tiene la marca, y no podremos invocar al Ángel.

-y si Tessa esta bien-replico Jace-¿cual era tu plan, Clary?

-ir, matarlos a ambos y rescatar a Tessa-admitió Clary

-es un buen plan-convino Jace para sorpresa de Clary-pero no lo harás sola, tengo una idea.

Jace se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano, Clary se puso de pie ignorando la mano que le tendia.

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunto Clary.

-al instituto-dijo Jace

* * *

Simon se hallaba en Takis, había recibido un mensaje de Maia hacia poco y la estaba esperando, ya iba por la cuarta taza de chocolate caliente y sangre cuando Maia llego acompañada de Jordan, ambos pidieron un café y se sentaron.

-bien-dijo Maia-me alegro por ti y tu hermana.

-enserio, ¿tan bien se lo tomo?-dijo Jordan quien aun no podía creerlo.

-si-dijo Simon con lo que le pareció que era la décima vez que lo decía Becky siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo que hago, supongo que hay cosas en que los hermanos te entienden mejor que los padres.

-me hubiera gustado tener un hermano-dijo Jordan con nostalgia- así el me hubiera ayudado con lo de ser un hombre lobo.

Maia no dijo nada estaba aferrando su taza de café con fuerza, Jordan siguiendo la mirada de Simon la puso una mano en el hombro a Maia.

-lo siento-le dijo Jordan

-no hay por que disculparse-lo corrigió Maia- ha sido una tontería mía, ahí mas cosa de las cuales preocuparse.

-tienes razón-estuvo de acuerdo Jordan-Simon ¿como están los Cazadores de Sombras?

-pues están bien-dijo SImon quien no entendió la pregunta-pero ahi algunos muy arrogantes, así como Jace o Will...

-no me refiero a eso-dijo Jordan sonriendo-a lo que me refiero es a lo del asunto de Tessa.

-Will y Jem, estan mas calmados-informo Simon-pero aun seguimos buscándola, sin tener buenos resultados.

-¿ya fueron al pasado?-pregunto Maia incrédula.

-claro que no-dijo Simon-¿que haríamos ahí?

Maia miro a Jordan preocupada, Jordan apretó los labios, hasta que fueron una fina linea.

-Simon-dijo Maia muy despacio-¿Clary no ta ha dicho donde esta Tessa?

-Clary no lo sabe-dijo Simon- si no ya le hubiéramos encontrado

-no,Simon-dijo Jordan con ese tono paciente que tanto molestaba a Simon- ayer recibí un mensaje de _Preator. _El Woolsey Scott del pasado informo que había visto a Sebastian en el pasado. le dije a Maia que fuera al instituto a avisarles.

- y yo fui-interrumpió Maia- pero al parecer no había mucha gente, porque Clary abrió la puerta sola, le di el mensaje a ella.

-Simon-dijo Jordan.-creo que tienes que ir al instituto.

Simon no necesitaba que se lo digieran porque ya iba de camino para aya, se despidió de los Lobos con un rápido saludo de mano, y fue corriendo hasta el Instituto que por suerte no se hallaba muy lejos de ahí Simon ahora era mucho mas rápido que era un vampiro, no había necesidad de que cogiera el Metro para llegar al Instituto, podía correr, pero a el le gustaba conservar aquella parte de su humanidad.

Simon doblo en la ultima esquina antes de llegar al instituto, y llego corriendo, en la parte trasera del instituto se hallaban todos los nefilim, Izzy y Jessie estaban hablando a la Izquierda del Jardín Alec, Jace y Magnus estaban haciendo una clase de hechizo, y Jem y Will estaban sentados en la parte de atrás junto a ellos estaba Clary que no hablaba, solo estaba ahi parada de brazos cruzados, Will pareció preguntarle algo porque ella respondió y frunció el ceño, Will rió y Simon se acerco a ellos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Clary camino hacia el y lo abrazo.

-¿que esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunto Simon

-nos vamos-dijo Will simplemente.

-¿ustedes?-dijo Simon señalando a Jem y a Will, y luego señalo a los demás- ¿o ellos?

-todos-dijo Jace con malicia-menos tu.

Simon miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de un detalle que antes no había visto, uno muy importante para el, todos vestían aquel uniforme de Cazadores de Sombras, negros, Simon frunció el ceño cuando Clary lo llevo hasta un lugar en donde los otros no podían escuchar

-¿a que se refiere Jace, con que no voy?-pregunto Simon

-a que no vas-dijo Clary

-!Clary¡-protesto Simon-¿no hablas en serio?, se iran sin mi.

-es muy peligroso, Simon-dijo Clary- y tu ya no tienes la marca para que te proteja.

-Clary-dijo Simon herido- se te olvida que ya no soy el chico que era hace solo seis meses, ahora soy un vampiro, Clary, puedo pelear, ya puedo cuidarme solo.

-pero Simon esto nos es como tus juegos de vídeo-dijo Clary- si mueres aquí,no tendrás otra vida.

-no me interesa Clary-dijo Simon en serio molesto- nunca me ha interesado, por estar con tigo, y protegerte a ti, me metí en un lió con los Cazadores de Sombras y aun así no me importo. excepto por Jace, claro, estuve en la guerra mortal, mate a un demonio con un arco, invoque a un ángel y eh hecho muchas cosas mas, Clary, no me importa morir si es para salvarte a ti.

Clary lo pensó un momento

-esta bien-acepto-me parece justo que vengas, por todo lo que hemos vivido

-por todo lo que hemos vivido-repitió Simon con alegría.

Clary camino hacia el jardín con Simon informo a todos que Simon también iría nadie dijo nada excepto Jace, claro esta, que dijo un montón de palabras en lo que parecía Latín. de las cuales Jem fruncía el ceño y Will se reía a carcajadas, eran una extraña, pareja pensó Simon, tan diferentes y tan iguales, tal vez eso significaba tener un parabatai.

-Ya esta-anuncio Magnus alegre- ja, y decían que no podría hacerlo, Will pagame

Will gruño y se acerco a Magnus.

-solo tengo dinero en Libra esterlina-dijo Will frunciendo el ceño

-perfecto-dijo Magnus quitandole el dinero a Will de la mano-ya que vamos al pasado.

-apostaste, Herondale, y perdiste-dijo Jem sonriendo y con una mano en el hombro de su furioso parabatai-bienvenido al mundo real, no todo es suerte.

-no si juegas contra un brujo-dijo Will lanzando una mirada envenenada a Magnus. quien le sonrió divertido.

El portal se ilumino de un brillante color azul

-bien, aquí vamos-dijo Clary, y los Cazadores de Sombras, el Vampiro, y el Brujo cruzaron el portal.

* * *

**HOLA PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES QUE TIENE, NO SE QUE LE SUCEDE A MI CORRECTOR, SE LE VAN MUCHOS ERRORES**

**POR OTRO LADO CUANDO SUBÍ EL CAP ESTA TARDE, HABÍA ESTADO MUY APURADA, PORQUE ME IBA Y NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO DE REVISARLO Y ESCRIBIR ESTO.**

**PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTAN POR EL PATO: ES UN SECRETO, AUNQUE VERÁN PARA QUE JACE LO USA, ES ALGO QUE A EL LE IMPORTA MUCHO.**

**MUCHOS REVIEWS, PLEASE, RECUERDEN QUE SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA.**

**PARA LOS QUE VIERON EL MTV MOVIE BRAWL 2013!**

**NO GANO COB, PERO AUN ASI ESTOY FELIZ, LLEGAMOS MUY LEJOS NEFILIMS, A LAS FINALES, Y AUN NO HA SALIDO NINGUNA DE NUESTRAS PELÍCULAS ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE SER NEFILIM.**

**AUN QUE LO DE COB, ES UN POCO TRISTE TAMBIÉN ESTOY FELIZ POR EN LLAMAS. LA VERDAD ES QUE EN ESTA COMPETENCIA LAS DOS PELIS ME ENCANTABAN. PERO SOY NEFILIM DE ****CORAZÓN**

**NO ME PREOCUPO SE QUE EL OTRO AÑO SERA NUESTRO, CON CITY OF ASHES.**


	12. El equipo Bueno

12

El Equipo Bueno.

Ellos estaban frente a mi, sentados todos en linea en el comedor, los tres jovenes, junto a la mujer de mi vida, a la persona que amaba, que tantas veces se habia sacrificado por mi y por el mundo, ella que ahora mismo estaba arriesgando su vida por alguien a quien queria, pero si algo le llegara a pasar, eso acabaria con mi mundo- penso Henry, mientras Charlotte asentia moviendo sus castaños rizos.

-Totalmente-respondio Lottie a Jem quien le pregunto si estaba segura.

-entonces-dijo Will sonriendo-somos un equipo.

-el equipo bueno-dijo Jem con una ligera sonrisa formandose en sus labios.

-¿el equipo bueno?-pregunto Henry.

-asi los llama Simon-dijo Jessie.

-¿simon?-ahora fue Lottie la que pregunto, parecia muy confundida.

-mejor te los presentamos-dijo Jem

Jem, Charlotte y Jessie se pusieron de pie y cruzaron la sala, Henry se concentro en lo que habia estado haciendo antes que un portal saliera de la nada en medio de su sala. tenia un nuevo expirimente, si se concentraba tal vez podria rastrear a Mortmain...

-Henry-dijo Will llamando la atencion de Henry al cual casi se le caen todos los artilugios que tenia en la mesa.

-oh, sigues aqui William-dijo Henry poniendo todo en orden, o lo que el entendia por orden-pense que irias con los demas.

-no, debo preguntarte algo Henry-dijo Will, el chico parecia preocupado, pensp Henry-pero es raro.

-Will-dijo Henry serio-soy Cazador de Sombras, todo lo que yo veo es raro.

-pero esto lo es mas-aseguro Will-necesito que me digas si hay...

-oh, ahi estas, pedazo de basura-dijo un chico rubio y alto de ojos color oro entrando a la habitacion.

-no debes hablarle asi a Henry-dijo Will que sabia perfectamente que el insulto habia sido para el.

-oh, no fue para el-dijo el chico y miro a Henry-soy Jonathan Herondale

-¿Herondale?-repitio Henry.

-si-dijo Will sonriendo un poco

Henry paso un dedo de Will a Jonathan y luego fruncio el ceño.

-William-lo regaño Henry- que te dije de aquellas conductas inadecuadas con señoritas.

-¿que?-dijo Will- Henry no he hecho nada...aun.

Jonathan seguia riendo, Will se puso en pie, le pego una patada en el tobillo a Jonathan y salio corriendo, el joven rubio fue tras el.

tal para cual-penso Henry sonriendo y volviendo a su trabajo.

* * *

Will iba corriendo a una velocidad, muy alta, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiiento, donde ella se hallaba sentada en el piso, impaciente, como lo hacia cada vez que no lograba algo.

Will cerro la puerta y entro en la sala.

-Charlotte-dijo Cecily-te dije que queria estar sola.

-no seas grosera, señorita -dijo Will sonriendo.

Cecily se puso en pie apresuradamente y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo corrio a abrazar a Will, Will recordo que el dia que ella llego a la mañana siguiente habia ido a casa de Woolsey, para planear con Magnus como resolver el problema del Magister.

-Will-dijo Cecily apartandose de Will-has vuelto.

-Claro que he vuelto-dijo Will sonriendo-Londres me necesita, soy el sol que les hace falta.

Cecily puso los ojos en blanco y rio y miro atras mas halla de Will

-¿quien es aquel chico guapo de atras?-pregunto Cecily

Will temiendo se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con Jace quien estaba recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Will suspiro y le hizo una ceña para que viniera, Jace se aproximo a el y se sentaron en el piso los tres

-este Cecily-dijo Will haciendo un ademas con la mano- es Jace Herondale.

* * *

Clary despues de haberse puesto un vestido que le presto Jessie, fue a comprar mas vestidos junto a Izzy, quien parecia un poco decepcionada, de no poder encontrar a un Lightwood en el instituto, aun cuando Jem le dijo que Gideon, vivia con ellos ahora y que seguramente estaba de paseo con la Señorita Collins, en ese momento Clary se habia preguntado que quien era la Señorita pero no lo pregunto.

-Clary-dijo Izzy haciendo una mueca con la boca-me preocupas.

-¿yo?-pregunto Clary desconcertada-¿porque?

-tu eres de las personas que siempre esta haciendo preguntas-declaro Izzy-pero no has hecho ninguna desde que llegamos, y creo que sabes algo que nosotros no.

-no Izzy-dijo Clary-se exactamente lo mismo que ustedes, nada, y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Izzy asintio, pero no dijo nada, ella y Clary entraron a un almacen que tenia vestidos, Clary se encontro con la abbsurda politica de que ellos nos medirian y los trajes llegarian despues, Izzy estaba muy molesta, arrugaba mucho el ceño, Clary habia decidido salir a tomar aire mientras a ella la median, ahora estaba afuera, en Londres, tan lejos de su soleado hogar, aqui parecia no salir el sol, el cielo siempre estaba de ese molesto tono gris, eso decia Will por lo menos, Clary habia dicho, que de seguro estaba exagerando pero ahora viendo el cielo, decidio creerle.

en frente, estaba sentado un hombre vestido a la moda de esta epoca, tenia un sombrero y estaba sonriendo, de seguro a alguna dama cerca de Clary, pero Clary se enfoco mas y descubrio que el hombre no estaba viendo a otra dama...la estaba viendo a ella, pero, ¿porque?, el hombre alzo mas el sombrero y entonces Clary pudo ver un mechon de cabello rubio palido, que le hizo temblar, aquel no era un hombre, sino un demonio, el era su hermano.

Sebastian se levanto de la banca en la cual habia estado sentado, Clary dudo entre seguirlo o habisarle a Izzy, pero Sebastian se alejaba muy rapido, si le avisaba a Izzy le perderia, Clary decidio seguirlo, esquivando por la calle a mujeres de trajes muy anchos con demasiados vuelos, y hombres de pesados abrigos que le ocultaban la vista, Clary se alegro de que en su siglo ya no se usaran estos pesados atuendos, el traje verde que Jessie le habia prestado, le habia entrado a la perfeccion, pero las faldas eran muy pesadas para que pudiera moverse con facilidad. ni siquiera el poco entrenamiento que habia recibido como Cazadora de Sombras, servia de algo con este pesado vestido.

Clary siguio a Sebastian hasta un almacen, cuando entro, ahi amarrada en una silla inconciente estava Tessa, Clary reprimio las ganas de gritar, Tessa estaba muy palida y sus cabellos despelucados, salian en diferentes mechones de su chongo, Clary obsevo a Sebastian salir de las sombras con aquella movilidad que tanto fastidiava a Clary.

-Me alegra que nos acompañes Clarissa-dijo Sebastian caminando hasta la silla de Tessa.

-¿que le has hecho?-pregunto Clary señalando a Tessa

-solo la he dormido un poco-dijo Sebastian acariciando los cabellos de Tessa-¿no es encantadora?.

-dejala-le grito Clary-deberias estar muerto de miedo, porque cuando Will y Jem se enteren te mataran.

-Clarissa, hermanita-dijo Sebastian soltando el cabello de Tessa y dando unos pasos adelantes hasta quedar un poco mas cerca a Clary, quien retrocedio- ya te he demostrado que no me dan miedo tus amigos nefilim, ellos no pueden contra mi.

-eso no es cierto -dijo Clary negando con la cabeza lo que hizo que unos risos se le escaparan del chongo- Jace te mato una vez, y si el no te mata Izzy lo hara pero quiero ser yo la que tenga ese honor ahora.

-¿enserio, Clarissa?-le pregunto Sebastian, entrecerrando los ojos-¿serias capaz de matar a tu hermano, a tu propia sangre?

-¿ a Simon?-dijo Clary lo mas cruel que podia-no, el es mi hermano, te matare a ti, que eres un demonio.

-Clarissa, soy Nefilim, como tu, como los otros-dijo Sebastian sereno- no se porque crees que soy el malo, si tan solo te unieras a mi, si apoyaras a la familia serias capaz de saber que no soy malo, y que tu y yo somo iguales.

-TE EQUIVOCAS-grito Clary-JAMAS ME UNIRE A TI, NUNCA, Y TU Y YO NO SOMOS IGUALES, TU ERES MALO, YO...

-¿tu que?-dijo Sebastian ahora mas amenazador- no me vas a decir que tu eres buena Clarissa, todo un agel, pues quiero que sepas que eres como yo, tal vez peor, tu padre murio, y tu no lo lloraste, es mas te alegraste, quieres ver a tu hermano, a tu propia sangre muerto,¿que dice eso de ti?

Clary estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un cuchillo corto el aire, ahi, sobre ellos se hallaba Izzy, quien en un elgante salto cayo al piso, el cuchillo de Izzy estaba incrustado en la pared, solo unos centimetros al lado de Sebastian, quien habia tenido solo es tiempo justo para moverse.

-oh,asi que la pequeña Lightwood esta aqui-dijo Sebastian sonriendo

-pues esta pequeña te matara, rata-dijo Izzy

Sebastian sonrio y se cruzo de brazos.-¿y como piensas hacerlo?.

-somos dos-dijo Clary sombria-contra uno. ganaremos

-¿estas tan segura?-dijo Sebastian

y antes de que Izzy o Clary pudieran responder de las sombras salieron un monton de cosas metalicas que parecian robots, e hicieron un circulo perfecto rodeando a Izzy y a Clary

-¿cual es el plan?-pregunto Clary

-Correr-dijo Izzy

y ambas corrieron, Izzy quien iba adelante, rebano en dos a los robots que les impedian el paso con su latigo dorado y salio corriendo, Clary la siguio hasta que llegaron a una calle llena de gente.

-Sebastian no se atrvera a atacarnos aqui-declaro Izzy quien tenia las mejillas rojas de tanto correr.

-me siento mal-confeso Clary-por Tessa, debiamos haberla salvado.

-no tuvimos otra opcion Clary-dijo Izzy y un mechon de cabello le callon sobre los ojos, ella hizo un gesto impaciente con las manos y se lo quito- ahora a sabemos donde estan y ya sabemos como atacar.

* * *

-no lo entendemos-dijeron al unisono Will, Jem, Cecily y Jessie. que estaban sentados sobre la mesa.

-se llama MONOPOLY-explico Simon por cuarta vez- el juego consiste en comprar propiedades.

-¿porque habria de comprarlas?-pregunto Will fastidiado-si solo son propiedades falsas

-es por eso-dijo Simon exasperado- es un juego,¿no ves el dinero de colores?

-si estava pensando en que eso era muy llamativo-dijo Jem.

-mejor juguemos TWISTER-dijo Simon dandose por vencido

-¿que es eso?-pregunto Jessie

Jace y Alec rieron, mientras jugaban Scrable, Magnus les habia traido estos juegos con magia desde el futuro, para que no se aburrieran, Jace y Alec habian escogido el Scrable y como Jace en contra de Alec no habia dejado a Simon jugar, este habia decidido enseñarle a los otros a jugar. aunque no habia sido muy buena idea.

Simon rebusco entre la bolsa que contenia juegos de mesa, busco el mas facil que habia, un tablero con un plumon magico para jugar ahorcado.

-¿quieren jugar ahorcado?-les pregunto Simon

-¿que clase de juego es ese?-dijo Cecily horrorizada.

-eso es lo que juegan en el futuro-dijo Will encantado-porque entonces quiero que Jace juegue.

-creeme si el juego fuera asi-dijo Simon- habia invitado a Jace a jugar hace mucho tiempo.

-que encantador, Simon-dijo Jace sonriendole desde la esquina-¿me invitarias a jugar?

Simon puso los ojos en blanco, Jem lo miraba preocupado.

-¿no ahorcaremos a nadie, verdad?-le pregunto inseguro.

-Claro que no-dijo Simon y saco el tablero y lo puso sobre su regazo, penso en una palabra...REBECCA, y puso siete lineas-bien, digan una letra.

-W-dijo Will encogiendose de hombros.

SImon dibujo un pie.

-E-dijo Cecily

Simos puso dos E en el tablero.

-A-sugirio Jessie

Simon puso la A

-C-dijo Jem

Simon puso la C

-¿puedo resolver?-pregunto Jace

-Claro que no-dij Simon disfrutando eso- tu no estas jugando.

Jace puso los ojos en blanco, claramente fastidiado, Simon sonrio triunfal

entonces Jace dijo-es REBECCA.

-eso es trampa-dijo Simon molesto- tu no estabas jugando

-¿gane?-pregunto Will

-no lo se-dijo Jem

Simon estaba a punto de sugerir otro juego cuando entraron Clary y Izzy despeinadas

-hemos encontrado a Tessa-aununcio Clary lo que genero un sorpresivo O por parte de todos.

* * *

Clary se hallaba sentada, en el comedor, de seguro ya eran las tres de la mañana, habia estado sentada planeando como iban a atacar a Sebastian y rescatar a Tessa, Cecily se habia quedado dormida hacia una hora sobre la mesa, Will se habia ofrecido a cargarla hasta su habitacion, luego de llevarla regreso con una taza de Te y un pedazo de pastel en la mano, Jem sonrio y nego con la cabeza, Will fruncio el ceño y le dio una bofetada a Jem con la rabanada de pastel, todos rieron en ese momento. pero esa no era la razon por la que Clary estaba mirando a Will ahora mismo, lo hacia porque queria entenderlo, habia tenido un ataque de celos cuando Will llevo en brazos a Cecily a su habitacion, ella siempre habia querido eso tener un hermano que la quisiera con el cual divertirse, y cuando conocio a su hermano, se arrepintio profundamente de haber tenido ese deseo.

-podemos avisar a la clave-sugirio Will- y ellos nos ayudaran con eso de la batalla, para hallar a Tessa

-dudo que ellos acudan por Tessa, Will-dijo Charlotte

-pero miralo asi Charlotte.-interrumpio Jem-nosotros vamos por Tessa y ellos por Mortmain

-pero Clary e Izzy han dicho que solo vieron a Sebastian-dijo Henry

-mentimos-dijo Sencillamente Will y luego tomo un sorbo de su te

-William-lo empezo a regañar Charlotte.

-no es una mala idea-dijo Jace- podemos decir que Sebastian trabaja con el Magister y hemos localizado, su escondite, asi la clave del pasado podra intervenir, porque no dijimos que ahi estaba Mortmain, pero tampoco lo negamos.

-ademas-dijo Will- esta Sebastian por lo que la clave del futuro podria intervenir

-es casi segura nuestra victoria-dijo Izzy alegre.

-entonces-dijo Alec sonriendo un poco-¿tenemos un plan?

-seguro-dijo Jessie hablando por primera ves-y esta vez yo quiero participar.

-entonces-dijo Simon poniendose en pie del entusiasmo-¿vuelve el equipo bueno?

-vuelve el equipo bueno-aseguro Jace, por primera vez de acuerdo con Simon

y esta, penso Clary, es la batalla, donde todo el equipo bueno esta completo, no podemos fallar

* * *

Jace se hallaba en su habitacion, o mejor dicho, en la habitacion del instituto de Londres, hacia poco habia acabado la reunion del " Equipo Bueno", y Jace habia decidido irse a su habitacion, pero no estaba cansado, ahora estaba sobre la cam decidiendo si debia ir o no a la habitacion de Clary, pero decidio que era mejor dejarla, dormir habia sido un dia muy dificil para ella...

-problemas para dormir-dijo una voz desde la puerta-porque puedo decirle a Cecily que te enseñe su modo de caer inconciente en un segundo

Jace sonrio

-¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Jace

-pues tenia hambre-dijo Will- y fui a la cocina a comer, como todos estaban durmiendo, menos tu, he decidido venir a molestarte.

-oh, que honor-dijo Jace con sarcasmo.

-¿que te molesta?-le pregunto Will- tienes aquella cara que tenemos los Herondale, cuando algo nos preocupa, se que los demas no lo notarian, pero yo si, y Cecily, y tu Clary.

-nada me molesta-mintio Jace

-puedes decirmelo, aunque no me agrade, somos familia-dijo Will.-y puedes decirme lo que sea.

-tiene que ver con el pato-dijo Jace

-si tu problemas es con esa criatura asquerosa-dijo Will saliendo por la puerta-no me metas

-oh, si William-grito Jace-gracias fuiste de mucha ayuda

-DENADA-grito Will desde afuera

Jace sonrio y camino hacia el armario que habia ahi, y abrio las dos puertas, ahi entre un monton de sabanas se encontraba su pato, mejor dicho el pato, que estaba bebiendo del tazon de agua que le puso Jace, Jace hizo una mueca de asco.

_-espero que me sirvas, pato-penso Jace- no estoy del todo seguro de esto, pero se que tu me serviras, o, eso espero._

* * *

_**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS PLEASE, SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADA, ADEMAS QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES, PORQUE MI CORRECTOR NO SIRVE Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DEE REVISARLOS, ME VOY Y NO SE CUANDO TENDRE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, TAL VEZ MAÑANA O PASADO, ASI QUE LES DEJE ESTE CAP SUPER APURADA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA**  
_

_**N/A: SE ACUERDAN QUE UNA VEZ LES DI UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE PASARIA MAS ADELANTE, BUENO ESE FUE EL PRIMER PARRAFO DE ESTE CAP, Y PARA LOS QUE PENSARON QUE ERA HENRY, ESTABAN EN LO CIERTO.**_

_** CRIATURAS MECANICAS QUE VE CLARY CUANDO ESTA CON IZZY Y SEBASTIAN SON AUTOMATAS ELLA SE REFIERE A ELLOS DE OTRO MODO PORQUE AUN NO SABE SU NOMBRE.**_

_** NO TIENE AL PATO COMO MASCOTA LO TIENE PARA UN PROPOSITO MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EL, PERO ESO SE REVELARA MAS ADELANTE**_

_**DISCULPEN MI ESCRITURA PERO QUERIA DEJARLES ESTE CAP HOY!**_

_**ESPERO ME PERDONDEN Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, PORFA.**_


	13. YORK pt1

13

York pt1

_Había una ver una chica de Nueva York_

_Que se encontró hambrienta en York_

_Pero los panes eran como piedras_

_Y los nabos parecían de…_

_William Herondale, Príncipe Mecánico_

Will estaba en la biblioteca rodeado de muchos y espectaculares libros, deseando que en cualquier momento entrara Tessa con una mano en el ángel que colgaba de se cuello, dispuesta a sentarse ahí y leer para Will por horas, pero Will sabia que no podía soñar con eso, no podía ni siquiera imaginárselo, Tessa estaba en manos del Magister, quien sabe que le haría este, y también estaba en asunto de que aunque la recuperara no podría estar con ella, porque era la prometida de James, pero en estos últimos días la palabra prometida había ido perdiendo importancia para Will, lo único que podía pensar era en salvar a Tessa, traerla sana y salva al instituto, y poder verla sonreír otra vez, y si ella estaba ahí ya no le importaba nada mas, podía casarse con Jem , Henry o Gabriel, y a Will no le importaría, bueno tal vez ese ultimo si le importaría pero…

-Hola Will-dijo Cecily entrando en la biblioteca y sacando de su ensoñación a Will

Will no dijo nada, solo la observo caminar hacia el y sentarse a su lado en el suelo, Cecily traía el vestido azul que era el favorito de mama porque decía que hacia resaltar los ojos de Cecily, y también traía el cabello suelto que le caía en cascada hasta la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres Cecily?-dijo Will irritado por su presencia.

-Cálmate William-le dijo Cecily-no me hables así.

Cecily siempre le hablaba con ese tono superior que tanto molestaba a Will, este se incorporo y se mordió el labio para no contestarle diciéndole todas las malas palabras que sabia.

-no importa-dijo Cecily restándole importancia con la mano- escucha, ese Jace es… descendiente ¿de ti o de mi?

Will abrió la boca para responder, aunque luego la cerró y le pensó un momento.

-no lo se-admitió Will-pero supongo que debe ser la mía.

-yo también lo creo-dijo Cecily y puso cara de tristeza- es una lastima que sea un Herondale, me hubiera gustado salir con el.

-Cecily-la regaño Will- el es del futuro, además tiene diecisiete, tu catorce.

-no eres mi mama-dijo Cecily cruzándose de brazos.

Will estaba a punto de replicar cuando Jem entro.

-William, Cecily. Charlotte quiere verlos-dijo y se retiro.

Will miro a Cecily y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, y juntos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde estaban: Henry, Charlotte e Izzy de pie; Clary, Jace y Jem se hallaban sentados en el otro extremo del salón.

Will miro a Charlotte quien estaba muy quieta con las manos entrelazadas, reposando sobre su vestido, y tenía los labios tan apretados que se convertían en una fina línea, Will que la conocía desde hace años reconoció que era su cara de frustración.

-¿Qué pasa Charlotte?-le pregunto Will.

-no es nada grave Will-le dijo Charlotte-es solo que ya estamos empezando a reunirnos.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Will

-para buscar ayuda-le aclaro Charlotte-Magnus y Alec se fueron a hablar con el Magnus de esta época y nosotros iremos a ver a los Lightwood.

-Pero yo no quiero ir con esos horrorosos-dijo Will y luego miro a Izzy quien lo miraba frunciendo el ceño-sin ofender Izzy.

-Ya sabia que no querrías ir con nosotros, por eso vas a York con ellos-dijo Charlotte, señalando a los jóvenes de la esquina.

-¿Con esos?-pregunto Will con asco.

-¿Qué hay de mi?-pregunto Cecily ignorando la pregunta de Will.

-naturalmente, Cecily-respondió Henry con amabilidad- puedes quedarte aquí o ir con nosotros.

-prefiero ir con Will-dijo Cecily.

-no-dijo Will negando con la cabeza-tu te quedas.

-te equivocas-le respondió Cecily muy de si misma-quiero ir e iré, y tu no puedes hacer nada para detenerme.

Will la miro fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

-_Herondale-se dijo Will- hay algo mal con este apellido._

* * *

Clary se seto en el asiento del vagón de tren mientras Jem y Jace ayudaban a Ciryl, el criado como había entendido Clary, a cargar el equipaje. Frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, se hallaba Will que tenia la vista fija en la ventana y estaba frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Clary pensó que debía estar enojado con Cecily, quien ignorando las palabras de Will había venido de todos modos, ahora mismo se hallaba jugando con sus cabellos, haciéndolos un rizo con el dedo y luego soltándolos. Clary sonrió para sus adentros, debía de ser divertido tener un hermano, ella siempre había querido uno, pero ahora que lo conocía se había lamentado más de lo que podía recordar.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Jem quien había llegado y se había sentado junto a Clary.

-Clary-dijo Jace quien se veía aun más guapo con un traje de… bueno Clary no sabia como se llamaba, pero era como los que Will usaba-¿estas, lista?

-Totalmente-respondió Clary con entusiasmo.

-bien, para no perder el tiempo hablemos-sugirió Will.

-¿De que quieres hablar, _William_?-pregunto Jem sonriendo, pero había algo en el tono de su voz que parecía una amenaza.

-Cálmate, Carstairs-dijo Will, y Clary supo que el también sentía el tono amenazante-solo vamos a jugar a preguntar y a responder, primero yo, mi pregunta es para… Clary, ¿estas, lista?

-¿si?-dijo Clary insegura.

-bien-dijo Will incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos pregunto-dime Clarissa, ¿Qué le ves a Jace?

Clary abrió la boca para contestar pero fue acallada por el pitido del tren y por la profunda mirada de Will, que era como si se hundiera en dos preciosos lagos azules, Clary pensó en que eso era lo que debía gustarle a Tessa, los preciosos ojos de Will, ver a través de ellos debería sentirse tan bien.

-¿y bien?-la apresuro Will cuando el sonido hubo terminado.

Clary se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que vio, era... era… Tessa, Clary estaba apunto de pararse cuando Tessa desapareció disolviéndose en el aire y Clary se dio cuenta de que era un Glamour.

* * *

Tessa abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeo al ver la luz, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en una cama con las sabanas blancas y también se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.

-Al fin te despiertas-dijo un joven de cabellos tan rubios que parecían blancos y los ojos tan negros como la oscuridad misma.

Tessa intento moverse, pero no pudo y se dio cuenta, con horror, de que estaba amarrada a la cama.

-¿te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto el chico girándose para quedar a un lado de ella, frente a frente- soy Sebastian, el hermano de Clarissa.

-por lo visto no eres muy buen hermano-dijo Tessa y luego se mordió el labio, no debería hablar así con su potencial asesino, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sebastian con voz increíblemente calmada para sorpresa de Tessa.

-pues quieres destruir a los que ama.-le espeto Tessa que ya no tenia la mas mínima intención de callarse.

-ella no los, ama-dijo Sebastian negando con la cabeza, agitando sus cabellos pálidos.

-si los ama-le aseguro Tessa- ellos, la conocen, la protegen y eso a ella le importa, ella los ama y eso es seguro, sino, ¿a quien mas podría amar?

-a mi-susurro Sebastian.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tessa sorprendida- tú… es decir, a ti no te importa que Clary te ame.

-te equivocas-dijo Sebastian y su voz se volvió mas débil y quebradiza-me importa que ella me ame, mi papa murió, mi mama esta muerta para mi, y me odia a pesar de todo, no hay nadie que me quiera, y ella tiene que hacerlo, Clary debe quererme.

-no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte-le dijo Tessa-de seguro ella te querría, si fueras bueno.

-¿Tu...Tu…lo crees?-tartamudeo Sebastian.

Tessa lo miro, su rostro estaba relajado y sus ojos distantes, era la primera vez que lo veía así tan… vulnerable, y capaz de…sentir, era la única vez que había visto bondad en sus oscuros ojos, y Tessa pensó en que tal vez había una parte de el que aun se pudiera salvar, si solo se decían las palabras adecuadas, era una oportunidad única que Tessa no podía desaprovechar, había un poco de bondad en ese corazón y Tessa sabia exactamente que decir para rescatarlo; alguien te amara algún día.

-Sebastian-empezo Tessa-alguien te ama…

-es suficiente-dijo el Magister entrando en la habitación quitándose el sombrero-mucha platica por hoy, es hora de dormir Adele.

El Magister avanzo hasta ella y con una estela que le paso a Sebastian, observo como este ultimo le dibujaba una runa a Tessa, esta lo observo fascinada, como el dibujo parecía hundirse en su piel, y entonces de la fascinación paso al horror, la runa empezó a quemarle el brazo y a hacerle sangrar la piel, Tessa grito y forcejeo horrorizada y entonces Tessa lo vio, a Sebastian que la contemplaba fijamente con los ojos negros que ahora tenían una perturbadora mirada fría, Tessa pensó con tristeza, pude salvarlo, pude acabar con esto, y entonces perdió la conciencia sumiéndose en las tinieblas del sueño.

* * *

Simon se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la sala pero a mitad de pasillo se encontró con una nota que decía: Para el Señor Simon Lewis. Simon tomo la nota y la abrió.

_Para Sr. Simon Lewis_

_Es mi deber informarle que nos hemos dividido en equipos para buscar ayuda, los Jóvenes Jonathan, William, James, Clary y la pequeña Cecily se encuentran de camino a Yorkshire, los Señores Alexander y Magnus han ido a casa de Woolsey a hablar con el Magnus de esta época, y yo Charlotte, mi esposo Henry y la joven Isabell hemos ido a la casa de los Lightwood por mas ayuda. Pero no crea que lo hayamos dejado completamente solo, La Señorita Jessamine Lovelace se encuentra en su cuarto y naturalmente los sirvientes están a su disposición._

_Atentamente_

_Charlotte Branwell._

Simon dejo la nota donde la había encontrado, nunca antes había recibido una carta con tan buenos modales; Simon sonrió y entonces pensó en tal vez ir a comer algo, pero primero camino por la estancia recorriendo las paredes con la palma de las manos, las lisas paredes de concreto, y entonces diviso una figura, sentada con las piernas arriba del sofá, en un principio Simon pensó que podía ser Jessie, pero al analizar mas cuidadosamente vio un mechón de cabello negro, Simon sonrió y se paro donde estaba la chica.

-¿Izzy?-pregunto aunque sabía muy bien quien era.

Izzy abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro, Simon también la miro, miro su cabello extenderse sobre el cojín del sofá, vio su hermoso rostro por primera vez totalmente libre de maquillaje y Simon vio unas profundas y moradas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Debe de estar muy cansada pensó Simon.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Izzy incorporándose-¿te quedaras viéndome así todo el día?

Simon no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Izzy corrió y entro a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, era obvio que quería que Simon entrara, Simon corrió y llego a la habitación en menos de un segundo, a veces se olvidaba de su propia velocidad de vampiro.

-Cierra la puerta-le ordeno Izzy tendida sobre la cama.

Simon le hizo caso, cerro la puerta y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la cama junto a ella, en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que Izzy vestía, un jean muy corto y ajustado, y un top rojo escarlata sin mangas o tirantes, Simon pensó en que si fuera humano, sus mejillas estarían del mismo color que el top de Izzy.

-¿Por qué no levas vestido?-pregunto Simon tratando de romper el silencio.

-odio esas estúpidas cosas-declaro Izzy

-¿enserio?-pregunto Simon- pensé que te encantaban.

-también me encantan-replico Izzy.

-no lo entiendo-admitió Simon.

-te explico, amo esos vestidos porque son hermosos y me hacen lucir bien, son muy elegantes-dijo Izzy- pero también los odio, son tan calurosos y tan pesados, además las faldas te tropiezan al caminar y te hacen ser un tonto, no es apropiado para las peleas, son vestidos para Damas, no para Cazadoras de Sombras.

-aun no lo entiendo-declaro Simon

Izzy hizo un ruido exasperado.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con Charlotte como decía en la nota?-pregunto Simon para cambiar de tema.

-no quise ir-dijo Izzy encogiéndose de hombros.

-pero creí que querías conocer a los Lightwood-dijo Simon

-si, pero lo pensé mejor-dijo Izzy-soy demasiado genial, ellos deberían querer conocerme a mi.

-eso no tiene ningún sentido-dijo Simon y ambos rieron, Simon sintió a su lado el cuerpo de Izzy agitándose de la risa y la anhelo mas que nunca.

-es verdad-anuncio Simon parando de reír y hablando con voz suave-¿lo sabes?

-¿Qué es verdad?-pregunto Izzy.

-que eres demasiado genial-respondió Simon.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Izzy a la cara, ella lo miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos negros, y estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

-tu eres mas genial Simon-dijo ella

-lo se-respondió Simon.

Ambos rieron entonces Simon inclino la cabeza y la beso.

* * *

Clary volvió a cerrar la boca y escucho como un hombre gritaba Yorkshire, Will, Cecily y Jem bajaron primero aterrizando suavemente en la hierba, Clary y Jace se retrasaron un poco para hablar.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Jace.

-claro-respondió Clary-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que te veo un poco distante-dijo Jace.

-¿y quien no lo esta?-pregunto Clary- últimamente todos tenemos mucho en que pensar.

-si-convino Jace-lo de Tessa ha sido un golpe muy fuerte, y estoy preocupado por ella, pero mas por Will.

-¿Will?-pregunto Clary mirando al chico que iba unos pasos por delante de ellas y Clary, lo vio, realmente lo observo, a el, el hermoso y musculoso muchacho que había llegado al instituto hace poco tiempo, ya no era nada de lo que fue antes, Clary noto que había adelgazado mucho y algo en su postura había cambiado, ya no era activa y siempre alerta, ahora sus hombros estaban caídos y se veía muy cansado.

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?-dijo Jace siguiendo la mirada de Clary.

-lo veo-dijo esta asintiendo lentamente- y se por lo que esta pasando, porque de hecho yo también lo viví.

Jace se quedo mirando en dirección hacia Will, aunque Clary sabia que realmente no lo miraba, sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban distantes y se notaba que otros pensamientos recorrían su mente, Clary se pregunto que estaría pensando.

-no crees…-dijo Jace lentamente y en voz baja-espero que no, que Tessa también puede estar conectada con el Magister o Sebastian.

-Espero que no-dijo Clary-porque ya no hay nadie que pueda invocar al Ángel.

Jace la miro solo por un instante y luego caminaron juntos al carruaje donde los esperaban los demás, Jace se monto primero y ayudo a Clary a subir.

* * *

**HOLA, YA LO SE DEBEN ODIARME POR DEMORAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, LO SIENTO ES QUE ME FUI DE VACACIONES, Y DONDE ESTABA NO HABIA SEÑAL DE INTERNET, LO LAMENTO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO LA PRIMERA PARTE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEW.**

**SOLO PARA COMPENSARLES ESPERO QUE SEPAN QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE VA A ESTAR MUY DRAMATICA **

**ESTE CAP ME DIO UNA IDEA PARA OTRO FIC, QUE CREO QUE LES GUSTARA A LOS QUE AMAN A SEBASTIAN A PESAR DE QUE ES MALO (COMO YO)**

**3 MIS MAS SINCERA DISCULPAS**


	14. Chapter 14 YORK PT2

Capitulo 14

York pt.2

-Clary,Despierta-decia Jace.

Mientras que la pequeña chica pelirroja seguia durmiendo, Cecily se pregunto que podia haber visto un chico como el en una chica como ella, ¿pero no era asi siempre el amor?, loco y sin sentido, Cecily se dio cuenta de que ella no podia decir la respuesta nunca habia sentido verdaderamente el amor de un chico, ya que el de su padre ni el de Will contaban, ella siempre habia escuchado como las chicas a su alrededor charlaban entre si de los chicos que las traian locas pero ella nunca habia tenido nadie de quien hablar, sus amigas solian decirle que tenia un corazon de hielo, porque aunque todos los chicos que conocian la creian hermosa, ella nunca habia hecho caso a ninguno de estos chicos, Cecily sintio como se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, y que tal si ella carecia de la facilidad de amar, era cierto que Ella siempre habia dicho que Cecily era una chica ruda, y que poseia el encanto Herondale, pero que tal si era demasiado ruda para amar, Cecily nego con la cabeza, no se dijo, es la cosa mas estupida en la que has pensado.

-¿Cecily, pasa algo?.-pregunto su hermano mirandola detenidamente.

-nada-dijo Cecily restandole importancia-es solo que he notado que esa chica duerme mucho.

Cecily miro en direccion a Clary, que se habia despertado en algun momento en el que cecily no se habia dado cuenta y ahora la miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos verdes.

Will se encogio de hombros y miro por la ventana.

-hemos llegado-anuncio.

Abrio la puerta y salto del auto aun en movimiento.

Cecily fruncio el ceño, espero a que el auto parara y se bajo junto a todos los demas, camino junto a Will mientras los otros se adelantaban.

-¿era necesario saltar del coche en movimiento?-le pregunto a Will.

-siempre lo es-respondio este.

Cecily estaba a punto de responder cuando sale un viejo como de unos noventa años, gritando.

-otra vez ustedes aqui-dijo y fruncio el ceño-¿que quieren?

Jace miro al viejo y luego a Will

-porque no me dijiste que veniamos a ver un cadaver.

Will se encogio de hombros-Queria que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Pero que...?-empezo el viejo.

-Señor Starkweather-intervino Jem-estamos aqui por una causa muy seria, y necesitamos su colaboracion.

-¿necesitan de _mi colaboracion?_-aullo el viejo lanzando una carcajada seca-hace cincuenta años que la clave no me necesita para nada, asi que hijo es mejor que me cuentes otra mentira.

-nunca dije que fuera la clave la que lo necesitara-dijo Jem en una voz clara y sencilla, Cecily se sorprendio de su fluidez y sinceridad, hacia que lo que hubiera sonado insolente en Will y en ella, sonara decente.

-¿entonce quien?-pregunto el viejo Starkweather retador.

-nosotros-respondio Will.

Starkwather abrio los ojos como platos.

-¿usted señor Herondale?-dijo el viejo aun sin creerselo-¿necesita ayuda para algo?-rio-en vida nunca habia visto a un Herondale pedir ayuda, su orgullo les pesa demasiado para eso...

-NO hable asi de algo que no conoce-intervino Cecily antes de darse cuenta.

-asi que la pequeña tiene lengua-dijo el viejo con una mirada menospreciante-dejame adivinar ¿Herondale, tambien?

-bien, ¿va a hablarnos de sus preciadas fantasias con los Herondalea todo el dia o va a colaborar?-intervino Jace.

Starkweather lo miro, y fruncio el seño.

-TU-dijo-tienes la lengua tan afilada como un Herondale. pero tienes una coloracion muy extraña.

-es un Herondale-fue lo unico que dijo Will

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto Jace que solo lo miraba fijamente, Will no los miraba a ninguno solo miraba al frente, asi el viejo Starkweather, sus ojos eran una clara amenaza, pero tambien tenian un retazo de suplica.

el viejo hizo un gesto con la mano y les dijo:-entren.

Todos subieron las escaleras y entraron a el instituto, que estaba demasiado oscuro, Cecily se sorprendio al ver muchas fotos familiares y escudos de los Starkweather, de seguro llebaban mucho tiempo ahi, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fue el cuadro de una -jovencita llamada Adele, Cecily se reunio con el grupo que ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Bien-dijo Jem quien fue el priemero en hablar-estamos buscando cualquier informacion acerca de la señorita Gray.

Starkweather no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto con la boca.

-porfavor si save algo digalo -le urgio Will en un tono suplicante.

Cecily miro a Will, parecia cansado, realmente cansado, y estaba mas delgado, Cecily se pregunto si todo esto se debia a Tessa...

Starkweather seguia sin decir nada.

Will apreto tan fuerte la mesa que esta se rompio bajo sus manos se levanto de la mesa y grito.

-ES EL VIEJO MAS EGOISTA QUE HE CONOCIDO, SI SABE ALGO DIGALO.

Starkweather lo miro aterrado y llorando-No se nada de Adele dijo.

-WILL-grito Jem-controlate solo es un señor...

Will estaba rojo de ira y todos estaban hablando y Starkweather seguia llorando, de repente Will y Jem se pusieron palidos y hubo un largo silencio, Clary se levanto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de señor para consolarlo, Will lo miro fijamente.

-¿Como ha dicho?-hablo Will en voz baja y con cuidado.

-yo...-dijo el viejo y la voz le temblo, miro a Will con los ojos llenos de terror, y lagrimas, se veia totalmente enloquesido.-tienen que salir de aqui.

Clary abrio mucho los ojos, ella y Cecily comprendieron que...

-¿Porque?-pregunto Jem

-es urgente que se vayan-dijo Starkweather aterrado.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada salto un gusano gigante, destrozando la pared y se llevo a clary hasta el piso.

-CLARY-grito Jace y se lanzo a pelear con el gusano.

en menos de un segundo la sala estaba llena de criaturas biscosas, y ya no se dsistinguia nada.

-WILL-lo llamo Cecily aterrada-WILL, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Nada. era tanto el escandalo que Cecily no podia escuchar nada, Solo sintio cuando una de las cosas biscosas la golpeo en la espalda, lanzandola hacia la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y se estrellara contra el frio piso de madera, enseguida se le nublo la vista, podia ver como otra criatura se acercaba a ella, Grito. y en ese momento vio a Will que grito:

-CECILY.

Pero estaba muy lejos, nunca llegaria, Cecily sabia que era demasiado tarde y que de seguro moriria, el asqueroso gusano levanto su cola y envistio contra Cecily, ella cerro los ojos.

* * *

Magnus toco la puerta de la casa de Woolsey, y espero un poco, deseando que su yo del pasado no estuviera haciendo nada inapropiado con Woolsey, miro a Alec, el no habia dicho nada desde que habian salido, y estaba muy palido seguro estaba preocupado.

-¿Que pasa Alec?-le pregunto.

-No lo se exactamente-declaro Alec-pero siento que algo malo esta pasando.

-dejame adivinar-dijo Magnus en tono frio-algo malo le esta pasando a _JACE._

Alec lo miro enojado-¿quieres abandonar esa actitud un momento?

-¿cual actitud?-pregunto Magnus desafiante pero antes de que Alec pudiera respondiera abrieron la puerta.

Woolsey tenia el rubi cabello amarado en una coleta y no traia camiseta, le lanzo una mirada a Magnus y suspiro.

-Magnus es para ti-dijo

* * *

HOLA primero que todo **DISCULPENME, LES DEBO ESTE CAP HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, LO SE Y LO SIENTO LA ESCUELA HA ESTADO TAN PESADA QUE NO HABIA PODIDO ESCRIBIR Y BUENO AHORITA TUVE UN TIEMPO LIBRE Y LO APROVECHE PARA PODER ESCRIBIR, PERO AUN TENGO QUE HACER TAREAS :/ POR ESO ESTE CAP ES TAN CORTO, A BUENO , BUENAS NOTICIAS TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR MAS Y MAS RAPIDO, POR USTEDES QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! :) LOS ADORO.**

**UN REVIEW? :,(**

**N/ NO ME ODIEN ¿SI? EXTRAÑE MUCHO ESCRIBIR. **

**POR OTRO LADO VOY A LEER THE HOST ASI QUE TALVEZ HAGA UN FIC PARA ESE, TODO DEPENDE SI ME GUSTA MUCHO :)**


	15. Mi culpa

15

MI CULPA

Alec observo como el lobo rubio los conducía adentro de la casa, que mas bien parecía un museo lleno de obras de arte, en un sillón a lo lejos se hallaba Magnus, bueno el Magnus del pasado, recostado con un libro en el regazo, esta vestido tan elegantemente y sin una pizca de purpurina que Alec no pudo evitar reír, Magnus le lanzo una mirada acalladora.

El Magnus del pasado levanto la vista lentamente y cuando hablo fue un grave susurro.

-Mas problemas.

-Me temo que si, mi amigo-dijo Magnus.

-Después de trecientos años, aun no me libro de ellos-dijo Magnus del pasado y le lanzo una mirada despectiva a Alec-déjame adivinar, el chico de los ojos azules tiene que ver con eso.

Magnus no dijo nada.

-Ay, cuando aprenderé, que los de ojos azules no siempre son de confiar-se lamento Magnus del pasado.

-Dímelo a mi-dijo Magnus.

Alec frunció el ceño.

-Bien-dijo Magnus del pasado poniéndose en pie-¿que es lo que desean?

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a Tessa-soltó Alec, muy estúpidamente.

-¿Tessa?-los ojos de gato de Magnus se entrecerraron-ella esta con Will. en el instituto.

-¿como es que no te has enterado de nada?-le dijo magnus a su _yo _del pasado y luego agito su mano despreocupadamente-cierto, que aun no se han inventado ni el Facebook, ni el Twitter.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Magnus del pasado.

-Sabes-admito Alec-me cuesta creer que eres tu.

-a mi también-respondio Magnus y luego se giro hacia el _otro _Magnus-la cosa es que Tessa desapareció Sebastian y el Magister se la han llevado y necesitamos de la ayuda de todos para encontrarla, ahora cállate y ayuda si.

-Ya que me lo digo yo-dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros-Claro que ayudare.

-Ahhhh-grito Alec frustrado-¿COMO ES QUE PUEDEN REACCIONAR TAN TRANQUILAMENTE ANTE ESTAS COSAS TAN DELICADAS...?

-¿Los hombres de tu siglo pasan por etapas menopausicas?-pregunto Magnus del pasado.

-Oh, claro que no-respondió Magnus-no todos los hombres, solo Alec.

Alec rechino los dientes.

-Ay, _magnus-_dijo Woolsey desde la puerta-no tienen que ser así con el pobre chico-dijo el le dio un sorbo a la copa que traia en sus manos con un brillante liquido rojo-a mi me gusta, !¡podemos divertirnos los tres!

Alec lo miro con horror y sintió como se le subía el calor a las mejillas.

* * *

Cecily espero el golpe, pero no paso nada, abrio los ojos lentamente y vio que algo se había interpuesto entre ella y el enorme gusano. No. no era algo, si no alguien. Starkweather estaba parado con el rostro petrificado y luego callo de rodillas con el rostro pálido.

-WILL-grito Cecily corriendo hacia Starkweather-WILL.

Ya no habían tantos gusanos, solo unos cuantos con los que Jem y Jace estaban peleando, Will venia caminando con Clary a su lado solo un poco mas atras, nadie dijo nada cuando llegaron hasta ella Will levanto a Cecily del piso, ella no hizo nada para detenerlo, solo podia concentrarse en los que estaba haciendo Clary, que estaba arrodillada en el piso junto al Viejo Starkweather, con una estela en la mano dibujando una runa que Cecily jamas habia visto, pero que le llamaba la atención en todas las formas.

Cecily estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia Clary que no se dio cuenta de que Will se alejo de ella, pero lo mas importante tampoco se dio cuenta de que otro de los gusanos intentaba matarla desde atrás con un rápido movimiento se giro sobre sus talones pero no pudo hacer nada, porque Jem se habia interpuesto entre el gusano y ella, por suerte el gusano no le hizo nada a Jem solo le pincho un brazo dejandole un pequeño corte, Jem lo atravesó con el cuchillo y el gusano desapareció y Jem callo al piso y tocio, Cecily lo veía todo en cámara lenta y vio como Jem tocia y queda un rastro de sangre en la alfombra, vio como Jem se desplomaba en el suelo, vio como los ojos de Will, Jace y Clary se abrían como platos, se sintió mareada y un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente.

_-Starkwearther y Jem, se sacrificaron por mi, si mueren sera __**mi culpa.**_

Y se desmayo.

* * *

**hola se que los he abandonado mucho tiempo, es que la escuela esta realmente dificil, :( perdonenme, pero tengo buenas noticias, esta semana podre subir dos o tres capitulos mas y mas largos porque este lo hice apurada porque tuve un pequeño tiempo libre, pero ultimamente en la escuela estoy saliendo mas temparano y ya vienen vacaciones. **(en la semana de examenes escribire solo uno pero no se preocupen)

ADEMAS ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR UNA NUEVA NOVELA, ¿QUIEN ES DIRECTIONER? YO LO SOY, ¿LES GUSTARIA UNA NOVELA DE ELLOS? Y PLEASE NO LOS INSULTEN YO LOS AMO.

**MUCHAS DISCULPAS:( SOY DE LO PEOR LO SE.**

**UN RE****VIEW?**

* * *

_**Oigan necesito su ayuda a toda la gente que tiene Twitter, porfavor apoyenos a las Directioners Panameñas, necesitamos mucha ayuda ahora, asi q porfavor pongan esto**_

_**#PanamaWantsWhereWeAreTour2014 cuentenle a toda la gente que conocen para que nos apoyen porfavor es una campaña y nos falta muy poco para lograrlo, toda la ayuda se agradece. :)**_


End file.
